Just A Little Change
by RugbyBabe99
Summary: Renae Cantera... your typical 16 year old Italian girl, right? Wrong. She's a pureblood, whose family is looking for a new beginning. Her and her red haired neighbor and new best friend enter Hogwarts to be faced with romance, trouble, and teenage drama.
1. Chapter 1

An alarm clock shattered the silence of Ottery St. Catchpole. The morning dew still clung to the grass in the 5:30 chill. It was just like every normal day… A tall girl, around 16 years old, climbed out of her bed, fully dressed. She quietly pulled her broomstick out of her closet and secured her bag on her back. Flying lower than necessary, she darted over to the next house.

"Damn," she whispered, staring up at all three stories. "I always forget which window it is…"

As she peered into each windowpane, she finally spotted her destination. She rapped on the glass and giggled as a boy with flaming red hair thrashed in his tangled bed sheets and flopped onto the floor. Grumbling and rubbing his eyes, he slowly opened the window and moved back to let her in.

"Bloody hell Renae," he moaned. "Do you always have to come this early?"

"Of course!" she said brightly. "If we're going to be playing Quidditch this year, we got to be in the best shape!"

"Fine…" he mumbled. "Go get Fred and George while I throw some clothes on…"

Renae Cantera was your average 16-year-old girl. She loved Quidditch, shopping, partying, and boys. Her long chestnut hair stretched down to her lower back in soft waves that went magnificently with her hazel eyes. Renae had a curvy figure and a slight bit of acne, but, then again, who didn't at age 16? Exactly 34 days ago, Renae had arrived at Ottery St. Catchpole with her mother, two brothers, and sister. Renae was the oldest and was the only one of her siblings present when they discovered that their father was murdered. She was only eleven years old when a Ministry official arrived at her house with the bad news. Her mother worked double shifts seven days a week for five years. Her efforts were amazing, but it wasn't enough. Not able to support four kids by herself any longer, the Cantera family moved to Ottery St. Catchpole in hopes of a new beginning.

Renae had moved in to a house next door to the Weasley's. In a matter of days, she had fallen in love with the family and became good friends with Ron, the second youngest. Her two twin brothers, Caleb and Derek, had caught a glimpse of Ginny and were immediately addicted to tagging along with Renae on her daily visits to the house. They were both 15, the same as Ginny, and extremely conceited. She didn't mind all of the attention they gave her. Actually, she though it was a good change. Renae's youngest sister, Greta, was 13 and very shy. She usually kept to herself and sat in trees, writing songs in a little yellow notebook.

Mrs. Cantera, whom everyone called by her first name, "Diane", had taught her children magic from the day they could hold their wands. She was more like a sister to her kids, and didn't want them to leave her for nine months every year for school. This year, however, she had finally plucked up the courage to let her little ducklings go. Renae was the most excited of all, seeing that she would be with Ron. He was her best friend. To be exact, he was her only friend. That was all going to change.

Renae crept over to the next room and opened the door a few inches. The twins were already up with their brooms ready to go.

"Mornin' gorgeous!" said Fred.

"Oh my God, do you have to say that every day?" she laughed.

"I suppose not… I'll save it for Angelina," he said thoughtfully.

"Well, let's not sit around all day," George said, standing up and grabbing his broom. "We need to help ickle Ronniekins and his newest girlfriend train."

Renae punched him hard in the shoulder. He rubbed it and pouted. She had never really liked Ron as a boyfriend and absolutely detested when the twins made fun of them.

"C'mon, let's go," she muttered darkly.

"I think I've touched a nerve," George whispered.

"Well, you better shut your mouth before there aren't any left in your arm," Renae spat over her shoulder.

"Oh, what did they say this time?"

Ron had just stumbled sleepily out of his room with his broomstick. Renae rolled her eyes and murmured "Nothing" and headed downstairs. The wonderful mix of sausage and eggs drifted from the kitchen. It was enough to make any mouth water.

"Good morning dears, would you care for a bit of breakfast before heading out?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stirred a pot of porridge with her wand.

"No thanks Mum," Ron said. "Don't want to be throwing up on my broom this early in the morning."

"Oh, all right then," she sighed. "I can't get you to eat anything these days."

"Maybe afterwards we can have some," Fred said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," George added.

"Well, you should go start before the sun comes up," Mrs. Weasley directed. "After all, there's only a week left until term starts. You and your brothers and sister are coming with us to Diagon Alley, right Renae?"

"Yep, bright and early, Monday morning," Renae informed her.

"Now that that's settled, we better not waste any more time," Ron cut in. "Let's go already!"

"Alright," George sighed. "Don't get your undies in a bunch."

"Not unless you'd like to do the honors?" Renae laughed.

"I'm very tempted, but I think I'll save it for a rainy day," he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Renae and the four boys stomped outside and headed over to the field where they usually practiced. Renae swung her leg over her Nimbus 2001 and flew into the brisk August air. She breathed deeply and swept her long hair from her face. It was the perfect morning for flying.

Renae wanted to be a Chaser for Gryffindor this year, since Katie, Alicia, and Angelina had all graduated during the past year. She was told many stories about how Ron had helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup last year. Renae was determined to do the same. She wasn't too shabby either. Actually, she was pretty good. Well, she didn't have that much competition. Ron was playing Keeper as she, Fred, and George tried to chuck apples at him.

"Oy! Stop hitting me in the head!" Ron yelled as the fifth apple smacked him in the skull. "I have to use this thing you know!"

"Oh, really?" Fred asked as he flew past.

"Yeah, I thought it stopped working when we dropped you on your head when you were three…" George thought.

"Apparently not," Renae laughed. "He got his pants on the right way this morning, so that must be a sign…"

Ron blushed furiously and muttered "That only happened once…"

They continued to practice and torment Ron until the sun was fully up. Renae checked her watch and whistled.

"Wow!" she yelled to the boys. "It's past eight! We've been out here for almost three hours!"

"Breakfast?" George asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, I could eat a hippogriff," Ron moaned.

The four touched down on the ground, the boys more gracefully than Renae. She didn't have the best co-ordination. Tripping over herself, Renae flopped onto the ground in a heap. Cursing, she picked herself up and headed towards the house. When they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was screaming shrilly at the youngest Weasley.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" she yelled.

"I-I just dyed it, Mum," she whimpered. "It'll come out in a few weeks."

"A FEW WEEKS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Ginny had just recently dyed her hair midnight-black. Obviously, Renae could tell, it was her brothers' idea. They knew how old-fashioned Mrs. Weasley was. Many times, they had poked fun at her for it. Renae made a mental note to put the full body-bind on the twins when she returned home.

Quickly and quietly, Fred, George, Ron, and Renae piled up their plates with food and dashed outside before the boys' mother would drag them into the argument. Slowing down to a walk, they reached a group of trees between the two houses and sat in their usual spots. Fred and George were both seated at the roots of a large oak, Ron was placed carefully between three branches of a maple, and Renae was perched high in the brushwood of a cherry.

"Well," George said, breaking the hungry silence. "You can't say we didn't have an interesting morning, can you?"

"Yeah," Renae agreed. "I can't believe Derek and Caleb would actually make Ginny to do that!"

"They did that?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Renae shrugged. "I hope they're not in my house when we get to school. That'd be hell."

"School's just hell no matter what," Fred said matter-of-factly. "You just have to live through it and make the best of it."

"Like you guys did last year?" Ron laughed.

Renae had heard many stories of the twins' pranks during their years at Hogwarts. Her favorite was Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. A few days ago, she had received an entire crate of them from the twins. She was known as a bit of a smart-aleck with adults, so Fred and George were hoping for a new generation of Weasley's. Well… almost-Weasley at least…

"Renae?" Fred asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind working at the shop over break?" he asked. "Loads of kids from the other schools come down to Diagon Alley for their holiday shopping. We make loads of our money off of them. It's seven Galleons an hour…" he added enticingly.

"I'll look into it," she said. "I might be off somewhere for Christmas. Momma was talking about Spain for a week. I don't know how the boys would do with bulls running through the streets. I suggested Paris."

"How is Paris any better?" Rona asked.

"Lots of reasons!" Renae said, indignantly. "Cute French boys, great shopping, loads of cool palaces and whatnot…"

"So it's better for you," George said.

"Hey, that's all that matters to me, all right?" she admitted.

"Well, everyone'll be staying here for Christmas anyway," Ron stated. "There's gonna be a lot of people, and you don't want to miss that, so maybe some can bunk at your house too."

"Well, there's not _that _many of us, is there?" Renae questioned.

"Let's check the list," Fred said as he ticked off names on his fingers. "Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, me, George, Ron, Ginny, you, Harry, Hermione-"

"Wait- who?" Renae cut in.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Ron said quietly as his ears turned scarlet. "I have two best friends at school; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"_The Harry Potter?_" she squealed. "Omigod Ron, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," he said, awkwardly. "You'll love 'Mione too. She's really smart and all about equal rights and everything. Oh, and she LOVES to read."

"Like what?" Renae asked eagerly. She had been reading for almost her entire life.

"She like lots of history books, some romance novels, English literature…" he said. "She's Muggle-born, just so you know."

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome!" Renae yelled. "_Finally _I can talk to some one my own age about Shakespeare!"

Renae was way too excited for school. Over the next couple of days, she read and re-read all of her pirate novels and literature books. If Ron's friends were as magnificent as they sounded and were as nice as him, then she was in for the greatest time of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday night, Renae couldn't sleep. The next morning, she would be going to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's and her brothers and sister to go school-shopping. The day afterwards, Renae would be heading off to school- real school that is- for the first time. It wasn't until around 3:30 that Renae drifted off to sleep with _The Taming of the Shrew _still in her hand.

At about 6:00 a.m., Renae was being violently attacked by none other than Fred, George, and Ron. Just as the sun was creeping through her bedroom window, the three boys had rushed in and pounced onto her bed. Cursing furiously, she threw them out into the hall, slammed the door, and began to dress.

Fifteen dreadful minutes later, Renae was standing in the middle of the Weasley's living room, in front of the fireplace, with her head on George's shoulder. Clearly, two and a half hours sleep wasn't enough. He didn't want to know what would happen if he woke her, so George quietly carried Renae into the fireplace, threw some glittery powder to the floor, and yelled clearly "Diagon Alley!"

As quickly as the whirl of color and sound had begun, it stopped. George stepped out of the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron and set Renae down. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Ginny, Caleb, and Derek were already standing around a table and ordering breakfast.

Suddenly, as everyone was sitting down to eat, a shrill scream echoed through the room. Renae jerked awake and hit Fred almost instantly in the back of the head.

"Why did you wake me up?" she muttered sleepily.

"I didn't," he said as he rubbed his head. "After this morning, I'm never waking you up again."

"Well, who screamed?" she asked as she rested her head on the table.

"Hermione…" George said.

"Ma-who?" she yawned.

"Hermione, Ron's friend from school," Ginny said. She pointed to two teenagers, both hugging Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The girl had extremely frizzy brown hair and the boy had black hair… there was something on his forehead…

"No way…" Renae said as she sat bolt upright. "Harry Potter… Omigod this is insane!"

"You guys, this is Renae Cantera," Ron said. "She just moved in next door a few weeks ago. She's coming to Hogwarts this year with us. And this is her brothers, Caleb and Derek, and her sister, Greta."

"Hi. I've heard… well, not much about you," she laughed.

"Same," Harry answered. He smiled at her.

_Wow… _she thought. _He's really nice and REALLY cute… Oh, this can't be happening… I can't fall for him now… I just met him for goodness sakes!_

"And Renae, this is Hermione," Ron said. "She's been absolutely dying to meet you."

"Oh, don't say that," Renae laughed. "You make it sound like I'm obsessed or something!"

"Speaking of that," Fred said. "Why don't you tell Hermione what you were reading last night? Actually, you've been reading it all week."

"I was reading _The Taming of the Shrew_," she said. "I just love Shakespeare."

"Really?" Hermione's face lit up. "Oh, I've read so many of his stories and I've seen almost all of the plays. Do you like _Othello _or _Macbeth _more? I like _Othello_. _Macbeth _is too scary for me."

"Children, you might want to start shopping before the crowds come in," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "You're father should be back any moment with your money, he's been gone for almost half an hour…"

"How about we go buy our things and you two can talk while we" he indicated himself and the boys "look in Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Harry suggested.

"They have one of those here?" Renae asked. "I need some more polish for my broom. I'm almost out…"

"You play Quidditch?" he asked.

"Yeah, nearly every position," Renae answered. "I'm horrible at Keeper and pretty good at Seeker and Beater, but I'm best at Chaser. I want to play for Gryffindor. If I get in, at least"

"Of course you will!" George said. "Better than Slytherin anyway… You don't want to go messing around with that lot. It's just a matter of time before something really bad happens between them and us…"

**Reviews!**

**Auntarctic- **thanx a bunch! I forgot was her full name was so I just made something up…


	4. Chapter 4

After a full breakfast (Mrs. Weasley kept insisting on seconds and thirds for everyone), Renae headed off to Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had figured that they should get the basics for Renae before they went and got everyone else's.

"Good heavens! Do you all need new robes?" Madam Milkin gasped as they entered the shop.

"No, just her," Ron said, pushing Renae forward.

"First time to Hogwarts, dear?" she asked as she pulled a large robe over Renae's head. "You look a little old for first year."

"I've been home-schooled for the past five years," Renae explained as Madam Milkin pinned the robe to the correct places. "I'm starting my sixth year."

"I see…" she said through a mouthful of pins.

Renae thanked the girls in the shop and walked out with her bag of new robes. Once outside, the four went over the checklist.

"Wand? Cauldron? Scales? Owl?" Hermione asked.

"Already got it all," Renae said. "I just need my books."

They proceeded to Flourish and Blotts for their books. Renae was taking the same classes as Harry and Ron, so they picked up three copies of each book.

"Okay then…" Harry said, checking the books collected so far. "We've got _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_ and for Renae, _Unfogging the Future _and- oh no, not again- _The Monster Book of Monsters_. Don't tell me you need that too?"

"Obviously, since it's on my list," Renae laughed.

"Did somebody need _The Monster Book of Monsters_?" the man at the counter asked.

"Yeah, I do," Renae said.

"Finally, we can get rid of the last one," he said, pulling a book from a shelf behind him and handing it to her. "This one's very well trained. He's been here for almost three years now."

The furry book cuddled up to Renae's arm and purred. It was almost _cute_. As she paced around the shelves with her book, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got the rest of Renae's books. They paid for their purchases and stopped over at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Renae went to the Broom Care section and grabbed a jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish. As she strolled over to the apparel section, she was immediately drawn to a set of Italy Quidditch robes. The Venice Vipers were one of her favorite teams. Her father had played Beater for them when he was 24. When the team didn't make it to the Quidditch World Cup for the 50th time, he decided to quit. Renae hoped to play for them one day, and to take on her father's dream of helping win the cup. She held back a tear as she pictured the name Cantera on the back of the black robes for the second time. She ran her finger over the double V in green letters on the back. She had to make the team this year… Even if this was only a school team, she had to keep playing. Quidditch was the only part of her father left in her life. If she didn't hold on to it, she would lose him forever.

As a tear slipped from her eye, she felt a hand close over her shoulder. She wiped her eyes and croaked "What do you want?"

"Now what would a gorgeous girl like you be crying about, especially in a Quidditch shop?" said a soft voice.

Renae turned around and found herself inches from a tall boy with white-blonde hair and gray eyes. He lifted her chin and smiled.

"Now tell me," he said. "What could possibly be the matter with you?"

Another tear ran down her cheek. Renae closed her eyes and bit her lip. He wiped her eye and lifted her chin again.

_BOOM!_

"Hands off her, Malfoy!"

Harry had his wand on the boy. Slowly, he turned around and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Scarhead, the Mudblood, and the orphan," he chuckled. "Excellent."

"Get away from Renae," Harry said, his voice trembling.

"Oh, Renae is it?" he said as he put his arm around her. "Striking name. Well, she was just about to tell me why she's tearing up. Or, maybe, you can tell me?"

Harry's arm dropped. He, Ron, and Hermione stared at her compassionately. Finally, Renae burst out sobbing and ran over to Ron. She fell into his arms and started crying into his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and patted her on the back as he tried to calm her.

"'Nae, its okay," he whispered. "Let's go get some ice cream or something. We can talk about it."

"Ron, I don't think she wants to-"

"No, it's alright Hermione," Renae said, wiping her face. "You guys should know…"

Renae, Ron, Hermione, and Harry slowly exited Quality Quidditch Supplies. Renae leaned on Ron's side with his arm around her. She looked back and saw Malfoy picking up a set of Venice Vipers robes. He checked the tag and headed over to the counter. Renae narrowed her eyes, but shrugged it off.

_Who knows… _

_**Reviews!**_

Shadray- lol. Thanx babe for the 2 whole reviews! Yay! And, just so ya know, Renae is actually based on me. Yea. Haha… Cantera is my Italian last name. so yea. Woot. And I get so many chapters in because ive written these already for another website. Woot. So thanx!


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm fine you guys… really!"

"Oh, but you're not! Just talk to us, please?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were forcing Renae into a chair outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They ordered a round of Florean's largest sundaes and urged Renae to tell them what had happened.

"Fine…," she sighed, stabbing a cherry with her spoon absentmindedly. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning… I had lived with my mom, dad, two brothers and sister in a nice house in Venice before I came here. We were a close family, seeing that I was still young. There wasn't any teenage drama to split us apart yet. My father had played Chaser for the Venice Vipers. I loved Quidditch. I went to almost all of his matches. Quidditch was a family ordeal, and we lived for it. Greta didn't understand it much, because she was only eight. But, still, we loved it.

"I don't exactly remember how it all happened. Everything started to become a blur about a week afterwards. All I remember was opening the front door and hearing from some man that my father had been murdered. My mother had taken my brothers and sister out shopping. I was sick, so I stayed home."

"That must've been terrible," Hermione gasped. "You were eleven? Wow…"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it at first, but then it started to sink in," she continued. "So, I sent our owl with a message telling her the news and when they came home… we just sat there. Nothing. But the funny thing was that they never found his body. They still haven't found it."

"But they'll find it… won't they?" Ron asked.

"Maybe," Renae sighed. "So we ended up moving to Ottery St. Catchpole a few weeks ago to get away from everything. My mom is finally letting us go to a real school and be normal… well, as normal as we can be at least."

There were a few minutes of silence, only the chinking sound of spoons. Harry, about to put another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, dropped his spoon back into his dish.

"I was just wondering," he said. "Did they find out who killed your father?"

Renae paused for a moment and swirled some whipped cream around on top of a banana.

"Same person that killed _your_ parents," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Renae," he said quickly. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," she said quietly. "I've gotten over it. Kind of."

Again, there was silence.

"So what did Malfoy want?" Hermione blurted out.

"Who?" Renae asked. "The guy in Quality Quidditch Supplies? I don't know. He was just asking me what was wrong and then… you guys totally flipped out on him. What was that about anyway?"

"He's not exactly the best person to hang around," Hermione said.

"Your typical Slytherin prince," Ron growled. "He's a rich, pompous, idiotic git."

Ron and Harry both stabbed their ice cream with their spoons.

"Well…," Renae started. "I thought he was hot."

Ron and Harry burst out laughing. A few people at the tables around them moved as far away as they could. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"He's bad news, 'Nae," she said. "His father's a Death Eater and he will, too, one day. Try not to get too caught up in looks."

"I didn't say I was!" she yelled. "And it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong! You guys just automatically ripped out your wands and went Coo-Coo on his Cocoa Puffs!"

"We did WHAT!" Ron laughed.

"Oh you know what I mean!" she said, frustrated. "You guys shouldn't assume stuff."

"So, you're saying that Malfoy's actually a kind-hearted soul, trying to find his way through the teenage drama?" Harry laughed.

Renae picked up her spoon and flung a scoop of ice cream at him. Almost instantaneously, there was an ice cream fight. Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on a bench outside the ice cream parlor, trying to get the caramel out of their hair.

"You know," Ron said. "My hair tastes pretty good."

"Shame it's not worth anything. Your family could use some extra cash."

Malfoy was leaning against the wall by the bench. He walked over to Renae a wiped off some whipped cream on her bare shoulder, since she was wearing a halter top. He licked it off his finger and whispered in her ear, "Delicious…"

Renae closed her eyes and felt shivers go up her back. She opened them and found him only a few inches from her. Those gray eyes… so cold and heartless… yet so absolutely gorgeous…

BANG!

Malfoy was thrown on the ground by a forceful blow. He was lying in the dirt, 20 feet away. Harry and Ron both shot at him with looks of utmost disgust on their faces. Without thinking about the power they had in a little piece of wood, they hit at every inch of him they could see.

Renae stood, rooted on the spot. She watched as her two friends ripped at every inch of Malfoy they could find. She mentally shook herself, and came back to her senses. Furiously, she pulled Harry and Ron up by their hair and threw them against the wall.

'What the hell was that for?" she yelled. "I can't believe you two! Every time you see him, you have to assume that he's out to get one of you, is that it?"

They stared at her with wide eyes.

"Is it?" she bellowed.

"Renae," Harry said. "We're just trying to protect you-"

"From what?" she said flatly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. I know who's out to get me and who's not, and it's definitely not him."

She jerked her head at Malfoy, who was trying to wipe the blood from his lip. There was a bump forming over his left eyes and a few bruises all over him. Renae picked him up and brushed his hair back to where it was.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he whispered. "And I don't hate them actually. I'm just following orders."

_**Reviews!**_

Spicy-obsession- yea I know it seems a little Mary Sue-ish… but its only starting out like that… and thanx too. Yeah, I'm a grammar and punctuation spazz when it comes to fanfics…


	6. Chapter 6

When Renae, her siblings, and the Weasley's were all back inside The Burrow, she muttered and frustrated "Bye" and stomped home. Renae ripped open the front door, trudged up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

Renae's walls were painted emerald green with a black ceiling and twinkling yellow stars. The wall around her closet was covered in scraps of candy wrappers, pictures, ticket stubs, and magazine clippings, all taped together in a giant collage. She had brought most of it from her home in Venice and continued adding on to it nearly every night before she fell asleep.

Her bed, which was always un-made, had green Venice Viper sheets to match her walls. Her father had received them as a gift from the rest of the team for Christmas. After he passed away, Renae decided to use them.

The rest of her room consisted of an armoire, a vanity, a desk, and her owl's cage. Her jet-black owl, Iota, was snoozing soundlessly. There were a great number of clothes scattered on the floor amongst numerous amounts of books. Renae loved reading almost as much as she loved Quidditch. They were her passions, and she couldn't get enough of either of them.

Renae turned on her radio and sat on her bed. She started stretching to the music and softly sang. Stretching had always helped her calm down. When Renae was young, she had always gotten worked up from Quidditch, so her mother enrolled her in ballet. Renae didn't think much of it, except that it was for preppy girls that can't take the pain of real sports. Eventually, she found it rather calming, and didn't complain that the other girls would make fun of her for being a tomboy.

Renae moved over to her windowsill to practice her tendus. Vaguely, she looked outside to see Derek and Caleb flipping through the pages of a yellow notebook, sniggering. Greta was tied to her usual spot in the tree by invisible ropes, as it seemed to be. There were tears streaming down her face, and she pleaded with her brothers to return her notebook.

"Boys…," Renae hissed. She opened her window. "CALEB! DEREK! GIVE GRETA HER NOTEBOOK BEFORE I TELL MOM!"

"And why should we listen to you?" Caleb laughed.

"Because, I'm older, prettier, and SMARTER than both of you dunderheads!" she yelled.

"Why does that matter?" Derek sniggered.

Renae glared at the twins for a moment.

_Argh… they're right… _she thought.

"I'll tell Mom what you did to Ginny!" she hollered.

"We didn't do anything!" Derek said indignantly.

"Yeah! We only _suggested _that she dyed her hair!" Caleb added.

"So?" Renae smirked. "It's still your fault that Ginny's hair looks horrible. Mrs. Weasley threw a fit!"

"Please, don't tell Mom!" they pleaded.

"Untie Greta and give her notebook back," she directed.

They did as they were told. Caleb shoved the book into Greta's stomach and stomped off with his brother. Greta brushed her curly brown hair out of her face and smiled at Renae.

"You're welcome," she replied.

She shut the window and walked back to her bed. Sitting on the edge, she grabbed the heel of her foot and pulled her leg out, straight, pointed to the ceiling.

"Ah, I see you've still been working on those Heel-Stretches."

Renae turned her head towards her door and smiled.

"Hey, Ma," she said.

Like most mothers and daughters, Renae and Diane looked strikingly alike. They had the same hair color and texture, same body structure, and the same tiny nose. The only thing that was different was their eyes. Diane had emerald green eyes, while Renae's were hazel, like her father's.

"I heard you come in," Diane said as she picked at her chipping nail polish. "Are all teenagers supposed to slam doors all the time, or are you just special?"

"Sorry," Renae laughed. "It's just that, when I went to Diagon Alley today with the Weasley's, I met Ron's two best friends, Harry and Hermione."

"So are you like… jealous?" Diane asked.

"No! Not at all!" Renae shook her head. "Harry and Hermione are really nice. Hermione's into the same books as me, and then Harry…"

"Is he cute?" Diane giggled.

"Omigod, yeah!" Renae laughed. "He's absolutely GORGEOUS! But when we were in Quality Quidditch Supplies- yeah, there's one here- this guy came up to me and started talking and then Ron, Harry, and Hermione totally flipped out."

"Why?"

"Well, apparently, the three of them and him absolutely hate each other. No… actually, they just hate _him_. He told me that he's just following orders."

"Following orders?" Diane said, confused.

"Yeah… I don't get it either," Renae said as she rolled her ankle. "But Hermione said his father's a Death Eater. That might be something."

Renae stretched her other leg. After counting to eight, she rolled her ankle and then laid back on her bed.

"So, are you almost ready for school?" her mother asked. "It starts tomorrow. My little girl is finally going off to school!"

She laughed and hugged Renae. Diane walked over to the window and leaned on the sill.

"I can't believe I have to spend an entire nine months without you kids…" she sighed. " Nine months! You _are_ coming home for the holidays, right?"

"For some, yeah," Renae shrugged. "It all depends on how much I like school and if my friends are staying. We shall see…"

"So," Diane turned around and clapped her hands. "Do you need me to help you pack anything? What about your clothes? Do you need anything washed? I taught you that de-wrinkling spell, right?"

"No, no, and yes," Renae laughed. "But, if you want to, you can dye Iota's feathers. He just doesn't look right, being all black. Maybe we can give him a Mohawk… with red streaks!"

For the rest of the night, Renae and her mother tried different styles with Iota's feathers while he slept. They talked about what school might be like, what people she could meet, and all of the things she would learn. It wasn't until Iota woke up and scratched Renae's hand deeply that they had to stop their conversation. School started the next morning, and they needed to get up early to reach the station in time. Renae almost instantly fell asleep, with dreams of Quidditch, like usual, in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Before the sun was even rising, Renae was wide awake. From the sleepy silence of the rest of the house, she could tell that she was the only one up. She began to dress instead of trying to fall back asleep. Renae was too excited to even put her head on the feather pillows of her bed. She picked out a pair of faded jeans with the knees shredded, and a red T-shirt, bearing the name of her favorite wizarding band: Dysfunctional Oddity. Along with the Venice Vipers, Dysfunctional Oddity was one of her favorite things in the world. They weren't very common, but even still, they were amazing.

Renae picked up her black and red striped trunk and hauled it downstairs. As quietly as she could, Renae set the trunk down next to the front door, and trumped back upstairs for her owl, jacket, and purse.

A grumbling sound erupted from Renae stomach; she was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since Diagon Alley yesterday, and that was only ice cream. To save her mother some time and effort, Renae decided to make breakfast. Pancakes and bacon… that sounded good…

Within five minutes, her two brothers were drawn to the kitchen, fully dressed, by the smell of food. Shortly after, Diane and Greta emerged from the second floor, and they all sat down to eat.

"So, Ma," Renae said as she placed a plate of breakfast in front of her mother. "Are you seeing us off at Kings Cross?"

"No," she said briskly. "I have a job interview I need to get ready for."

Caleb and Derek both spat out their orange juice. Greta blinked blankly and wiped her face with her shirt.

"Job interview?" Derek repeated. "For what?"

"I'm applying for a position in the Department of Magical Games and Sports," she answered. "You know, at the Ministry of Magic."

All four of the kids looked down at their plates, sadly. They weren't hungry any more.

"Oh, come on," Diane said, desperately. "I'll write to you guys all the time, you know that."

"But it's not the same, Mum," Greta whispered.

"Well, Christmas is only in… about four months…" Renae said, on a happier note. "You three can last that long, right?"

They nodded in unison.

"Then what's the matter?" she laughed. "You're big kids; I think you can handle it.

Slowly, Derek, Caleb, and Greta smiled.

"I guess you're right," Caleb said. "It's not like we're never going to see her again."

"Okay then!" Diane said, standing up. "Let's finish up and get your stuff over to the Weasley's house. I think Arthur got some Ministry cars to get to Kings Cross…"

They all swallowed the last of their breakfast and grabbed their things. Slowly, they dragged their luggage across the lawn to the next house and piled it by the front step. Renae bounded in the front door and yelled "Good morning, Weasley family!" (A/N: yea… it's like in extreme makeover- home edition!)

Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs, yawning and looking extremely weary. He rubbed is eyes and stared at her, incredulously.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked groggily.

"Because Ron!" she said, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "It's the first day of school! Get excited!"

He looked at her peculiarly.

"Are you off your rocker?" He muttered.

"Ron, I've never been to a real school before! This is big for me!" she explained. "So be happy!"

"Woo…," he said, unenthusiastically.

When the Ministry cars arrived, Diane helped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley haul Renae, Ron, Derek, Caleb, Ginny, and Greta's trunks into the back of the two cars. Once everything was secured and in the trunks of the old-fashioned cars, they said their goodbyes and squeezed into to the vehicles. Renae and her siblings were in one car, and Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the other.

They arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:30. Renae was so giddy, when the driver bowed to her as she got out of the car, she curtsied back! It was one of the biggest days of her life, yet most teenagers dreaded the first day of school.

The drivers got them trolleys for their luggage and helped them get their trunks. After a last tip of their hat, they hopped back into their cars and disappeared onto the highway behind them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lead them over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Renae stared at the solid wall, as though expecting a hole to appear for her to walk through to platform 9 ¾. Nothing happened.

"All you have to do is walk into the wall," Mr. Weasley said, seeing the confused expression on Renae's face.

"So you're actually encouraging me to run into walls?" Renae laughed. "Finally, my time has come."

"How about Ron and Ginny go first?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Ron and Ginny both leaned casually against the barrier. Slowly, they slid into the solid wall. Renae blinked. She blinked again. Yep, they were gone.

"You're turn, Renae," Mrs. Weasley said, cheerily.

Renae laughed, nervously, and turned her trolley to face the barrier. She closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could at the wall. Bracing herself for a powerful collision, she bit her lip and closed her eyes even tighter. There was no force; no impact; no noise. Then, she felt a rush of air and a blast of voices. She opened her eyes and smiled.

CRASH.

"What the hell were you doing?" someone yelled. "Watch where you're going next time you-"

Renae hadn't stopped running. She had rammed her cart right into none other than Draco Malfoy, who was now under Renae's trunk, owl, and body.

"Oh, it's you," he laughed. "I thought you looked familiar. You know, you don't have to run me over to get my attention."

"Quiet," Renae said. She stood up and put her trunk and Iota back on the trolley. She held out a hand for Draco, who heaved himself off of the ground.

"Mum, this is Renae," Draco said to his mother, who had the same blonde hair as he did.

"What's your last name, Renae?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, shaking her hand. "You look extremely familiar…"

"Cantera," Renae replied.

Mrs. Malfoy's eyes flashed. She froze and then said in a high-pitched and nervous tone, "Draco dear, may I have a word?"

She pulled him aside, not to be heard by Renae, who was looking confused.

"Draco, I can't let you see this girl," she hissed.

"But why?" he asked. "She's a pureblood, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," she whispered. "But I have my reasons."

"What-"

"It was nice to meet you dear," Mrs. Malfoy said loudly to Renae. "Now come on Draco, we need to find you a seat."

She dragged her son away and pushed him onto the train. Renae shrugged and went off to find the Weasleys and her siblings.

"Where were you?" Caleb said.

"Ran into somebody," she answered. "Are Harry and Hermione coming?"

"Yeah, 'Mione's parents are bringing them here," Ron said as he pulled his trunk onto the train, with help from Renae.

Once they were all on the train, Ginny went on a search for some of her fellow fifth-years, with Greta, Caleb and Derek following. Ron and Renae found and empty compartment and put their backpacks on the luggage rack.

"So," Ron sighed, sitting down and stretching out across the seat. "Do you want to go look for Harry and Hermione, or should we wait here?"

"No point," Renae said. "They're outside."

She waved furiously at them from the window. They got the message and started to get on the train. A few minutes later, they came into the compartment and put their things with Ron and Renae's.

"Hey guys," Harry said. He pushed Ron's feet off the seat and sat down. "Sorry we're a bit late. The Dursley's were being paranoid about me having "normal" friends. They kept bugging Mr. and Mrs. Granger about magic and I finally had to shut the door in their faces so we could leave."

"Who're the Dursley's?" Renae asked.

"They're the Muggle family Harry lives with," Ron answered.

"Yeah," Harry said. "They're my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. They can't stand magic and anyone who has anything to do with it. I'm pretty much treated like dirt there."

"Why don't you just move out?" Renae said. "You can live with me. We have an extra room. And you'd be right with me and Ron."

"I can't," he said miserably. "The Ministry won't let me. I can't leave until I'm out of school. But, maybe then I can live with you guys. There's only two years left…"

"Yeah…two long dreadful years…" Ron sighed.

**_Reviews!_**

Paprika90- wow… youre good… lol. But im not giving details! I don't want to give it all away!


	8. Chapter 8

The trip to Hogwarts was long, but just as exciting. Renae was introduced to friends of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's, like Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Seamus Finnigan. When Seamus entered the compartment with Dean and Neville, Renae couldn't help but blush. He was gorgeous.

_"Renae, this is Dean, Neville, and Seamus," Ron said._

_She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth gaping. That sandy hair… those deep brown eyes… that absolutely dazzling smile… _

_"Renae? Renae!"_

_"What?" she said, shaking her head from her daze. "Sorry… Yeah, well, I'm Renae. I'm new here."_

_"Obviously," he laughed. "I would have noticed you. Where are you from, anyway?"_

_"I just moved in next-door to Ron from Venice," she answered. "You know… in Italy."_

_"Everyone loves an Italian girl…" he said._

Renae was staring out the window into the darkness. It had started to rain about an hour ago, and it wasn't giving up. She could see faint lights in the distance. Were those fireflies? No. They weren't moving.

"We're almost there," Hermione said. "I think we should put our robes on."

Renae pulled a set of her new robes out of her trunk and threw them on over her jeans and T-shirt. She put her hood up and curled up in the seat again. Rain was the most beautiful thing in the world to her. It was full of sorrow, anger, and pain, but still so breath-taking. She put her fingers on the window. The cold glass made her shiver. With her fingertips, she wrote her name in the fog that was forming from her breath. Slowly, a castle came into view. Was this her new home? No way.

"Here we are," Harry said as the train slowed to a stop.

They pulled their backpacks down from the luggage rack and left their trunks to be collected. Renae followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione towards a carriage… without a horse. Well, it's magic. Magic can do just about everything. They jumped into the carriage quickly to avoid the rain (except Renae, who didn't care) and shut the door. The carriage rattled up the stone path towards the castle. It stopped a couple minutes later and Renae jumped out and started dancing around in the rain. Passerby stared and laughed, but she kept on smiling.

"Renae, come on," Ron said. "You're getting soaked."

"But I'm excited!" she yelled happily.

"And I'm getting cold," he replied. "You can be excited inside. Come on."

She pouted and put her hood back up. With her hands in her pockets, she followed them up the stone steps and through a set of massive double doors. She was in awe as she stepped into the light of the entrance hall. It could fit an entire house inside it comfortably. Ron pulled her off towards another set of double doors to their right.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…" she whispered.

The Great Hall was as magnificent as it had ever been. The enchanted ceiling was a stormy grey and candles floated above five tables, each laden with golden plates and goblets. Students were filing in, sitting at one of four tables, while the teachers sat at one in the front of the hall.

"Er…" Harry said.

"What?" Renae asked.

"I don't know where you're supposed to sit," Harry said. I guess you can sit with us for now, though."

They walked over to the table on the far right of the Hall and took their seats. Renae sat next to Hermione, and Harry and Ron sat across from them.

"Hey."

Seamus had arrived at the table. He smiled at her, causing her to blush furiously.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to her.

"Not that I know of," she answered.

He sat down and looked around.

"It's great to be back," he said dreamily. He waved to a few people across the Hall and smiled. "You're going to love it here. Have you been sorted yet?"

"Sorted?" she repeated. "No, not yet. Hey, there are the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh, my two twin brothers and sister," Renae said.

They came over behind Ginny and sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"We didn't know where to sit, so we just followed Ginny," Caleb said.

"That's what I did," Renae answered. "When's this all supposed to start?"

"Soon," Seamus said.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a tall woman in green robes with her hair in a tight bun, walked in, carrying a three-legged stool and a tattered hat. About thirty students, around the age of eleven, followed behind her. All of them looked very nervous as they stared at the other students, and their mouths gaped at the cavernous Hall and the enchanted ceiling. They stood in a line in front of the table where the professors were seated, and watched as the tall woman placed the hat on the stool in front of them. Renae gasped quietly as a hole near the brim of the hat opened, and said a sort of poem about the four houses. One by one, the students were called up, sat on the stool and let the hat droop over their eyes. They went off the one of the four tables as the other students applauded. Soon, there were no students left. A man with extremely long, silver hair and a matching beard stood up and opened his arms wide to welcome the students. He wore half-moon glasses and a set of midnight-blue robes, patterned with silver stars.

"That's Dumbledore," Seamus whispered to Renae. "He's Headmaster."

"Welcome to another fantastic year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Now, as our first-year students have been sorted, we need to welcome a few more new students."

A wave of whispers broke out among the Hall. Heads turned to see if there were new faces along the walls, or at the door. Dumbledore smiled.

"We have four new students," he said over the murmurs. "They have just recently come here from Venice, Italy and are going to be with us for the rest of their education."

The Gryffindor's head turned towards Renae and her siblings. Renae and Greta blushed furiously, while Derek and Caleb looked confused.

"Who are they talking about?" Caleb asked. Renae hit him on the back of the head.

"Will the Cantera children, please come forward!" Dumbledore said.

Slowly, Renae, Greta, Caleb, and Derek walked towards the professors' table. All of the students were watching them, whispering to each other and pointing. Renae gave Ron, Harry, and Hermione a weak smile.

"First-" said Dumbledore. "-Miss Greta Cantera, who will be starting her third year."

Greta blushed even more as she sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and there was a moment of silence.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Greta smiled and hurried off to the Gryffindor table, to be patted on the back by her fellow students.

"Next-" Dumbledore continued. "-is Mister Caleb Cantera, who will be starting his fifth year."

Caleb strutted over to the stool and jammed the hat on his head. Again, there was a moment of silence.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran over to the Gryffindor table to join Ginny and his sister.

"And now, his twin-," Dumbledore said. "-Mister Derek Cantera, who is also starting his fifth year, of course."

He, too, marched over to the hat and waited for an answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Derek ran over to the table and sat next to his brother.

"And finally-," Dumbledore carried on. "-we have Miss Renae Cantera, who shall be starting her sixth year with us. I think we all know what house she will be in."

Renae walked over to the stool. A few boys jeered and whistled as she sat down. She rolled her eyes as her vision was obscured by the black fabric of the hat.

"Well, this is new…," the hat whispered in her ear. "Very brave, creative, highly intelligent… but what's this? A yearning for power and greatness… let's see how you do in here…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Renae's jaw dropped as the hat was pulled off her head. She sat, transfixed, by the word ringing in her ears. It can't be…

"Renae?" Dumbledore said. "You can go to your table now."

There was no applause… no whispers… only total silence, a mix of disbelief and confusion. She sunk onto a bench at the Slytherin table and put her head in her arms. A silent tear slid down her cheek. How could this have happened?

She didn't listen through the rest of Dumbledore's speech. She refused to eat as piles of food appeared on the golden plates on the tables. Many people tried to talk to her, but she remained silent, with her head down. This was not the way she wanted to begin the year.

_**Reviews!**_

Paprika90- maybe… im not telling anything! But youre pretty close…

Shadray- thanx mo. You rock the hizouse hun. Hahaha…


	9. Chapter 9

Renae awoke the next morning to find the other girls already up and moving. She looked at her watch, groaned, and let her head flop back down on the bed.

"Six in the morning…," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Bloody hell…"

The previous night came flooding back to her. She had been sorted into Slytherin, apart from her friends and family in Gryffindor. After the dreadfully long feast, Renae followed the other Slytherins down to their dungeon common room. She had pulled on a pair of p.j. pants and lay on her bed until late that night, having to endure her roommates, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Sally-Anne "Sara" Perks, gossip about how the boys were turning out. Renae had almost decided on sleeping in the common room when snores replaced their high-pitched and extremely irksome voices.

"Hey, she's up," Sara said.

"Well, well, well…," said Pansy, curling her hair with her wand. "Good morning, Miss Italia. Breakfast is at eight, so you might want to start getting ready." (see picture here… http/ long have you guys b-b-been up?" Renae asked, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Since five," said Pansy simply, now putting on thick layers of eye-shadow.

"Doing what, do I dare ask?"

"Preparing," said Sara. "Only the beautiful survive in this place."

"You're going to need more than a couple of hours to survive then," Renae mumbled darkly.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Sara asked, piling Renae's hair on top of her head.

"No thanks, I'm good," she said.

Renae got out of bed and stretched. Sitting on a chair next her four-poster bed was a Slytherin uniform, complete with a silver and green tie. She grabbed her clothes, brush, and toothbrush and headed into the bathroom, off to the side of her room. Renae changed into her uniform and laughed at her reflection. Smiling, she brushed her long hair and pulled it into a half-ponytail. After brushing every one of her teeth, she put her things back in her room and grabbed her backpack. It was now almost seven o'clock. Renae proceeded down to the common room and took a seat on one of the leather couches. A few minutes later, Pansy sat down next to her. For a moment, they both stared into the fireplace. Pansy broke the silence.

"Look," she said in a business-like tone. "I love Millie and Sara to death, but… you see, Millie's not the type who'd go get her nails done with me and Sara's a little… _too_ intense for me, even as girlie as I am."

"And?"

"I want us to be friends," she said. "You seem pretty cool and I think we would be a good mix."

"Well, not many people will just pop up and want to be my friend," Renae sighed. "I guess I have to start somewhere."

"Yes!" Pansy shrieked. She pulled Renae into a bone-shattering hug and ran up the stairs.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Renae muttered. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"…and if it's really cold or something, we can just stay in and do each other's nails!" Pansy giggled.

"Great," Renae said. She grabbed a few more pancakes and began adding syrup.

"How many of those are you going to eat?" asked Sara, incredulously.

"I don't know," Renae shrugged. "Maybe like… six. I didn't eat at all yesterday."

"Sixth years! We need to work out your schedules! Gather 'round!"

Professor McGonagall arrived at the end of the Slytherin table, carrying a pile of parchment. Renae jumped in line with Pansy, Sara, and Millicent. When it was Renae's turn, McGonagall smiled.

"Ah, yes… Miss Cantera," she said, pulling out Renae's grades. "Let's see… 'Outstanding' in Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration" -her eyes twinkled- "and Potions. You received 'Exceeds Expectations in Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy… yes, that's all very excellent indeed. It looks like Miss Granger will have some competition. Would you like to drop any classes?"

"Just the last two, thanks," Renae said. She took her schedule.

"You look exactly like your mother," McGonagall said suddenly. "Spitting image. I met with your mother when she gave me you and your siblings' grades. She was a dancer, correct?"

Renae nodded.

"And you're just the same," she continued. "Long legs… dainty arms… grace. But your father said you were built for Quidditch. I knew him well. I trust you will be trying out for Chaser this year?"

"Probably," Renae said. "Professor, shouldn't you finish handing out schedules?"

"What- oh, yes!" she said. "Thank you, Miss Cantera. I shall see you in my class… on Wednesday."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Renae sat back down and looked at her schedule… free period, Defense Against the Dark Arts, break, free period, lunch, free period, Potions… an easy day, no doubt.

"Oh, you're lucky," Pansy said. "I only passed three of my O.W.L.'s…"

"Yeah, well…" said Renae. "I've always been good in school and stuff."

"Well, I'd better get going then," Pansy sighed. "I have Charms next…"

She departed from the table, her head hung. Renae felt a tad sorry for her. It was just natural for Renae to be smart, she couldn't help it. Failure was no option for her, and her mother made sure of that. Renae swallowed the last of her orange juice and went back to the common room… maybe she could get some more sleep…

"The Dark Arts are many, ever-changing, and- why, how nice of you to join us, Miss Cantera."

"I'm so sorry Professor, you see, I got lost and-"

"Quite understandable," said Snape lightly.

Renae had indeed gotten lost. It wasn't until she ran into Sara, who was skipping class to meet some guy named Blaise Zabini. She had pointed Renae in the right direction and she had quietly entered the room, feeling nervous.

She started towards the table where Hermione was sitting, intending to take the empty seat next to her, but-

"I think there is a seat next to Mister Malfoy, Renae," Snape said smoothly.

Renae turned about-face and walked straight towards his white-blonde head and took a seat. She put her bag down next to her and stared attentively at Snape.

"Now… we shall be starting on nonverbal spells. What advantage do nonverbal spells have?"

Renae and Hermione's hands shot up. Snape ignored Hermione's hand, which was feverishly waving around in the air.

"Yes, Cantera?"

"The person on the other end of your wand won't know what you're doing," she said clearly. "You can do stuff behind their back and they won't know what hit them."

"Precisely," said Snape. "Ten points for Slytherin. Now, you will divide into pairs and attempt to jinx your partner _without_ speaking. Then, they will do the same. Get to it."

Renae stood up and looked around. Hermione was partnering Neville and Ron and Harry, of course, were staring at each other, wands pointed at each other, and attempting to stifle their laughter. Renae turned back towards Draco.

"I guess we're partners then," she said.

"Yeah, sure…," he replied, not looking at her.

They took their places and raised their wands. Draco was to be trying the nonverbal spell first. He stared, unblinkingly, at Renae, who stared back, waiting. Twenty minutes passed and still, nothing happened. Renae's arm was starting to fall asleep when Draco sighed and lowered his wand.

"You do it," he said exasperatedly.

Renae raised her wand and looked intently at Draco. She pictured him falling backwards onto the floor and thought "_Stupefy!" _in her head.

A red light issued from Renae's wand hit Draco in the chest. His eyes closed and he fell back with a crash as his head hit a chair.

"Shit!" Renae whispered.

"Well done Miss Cantera!" said Snape. "Twenty points to Slytherin! Miss Cantera? What's wrong?"

"When I Stunned him, his head hit the chair," she said timidly, biting her nails.

"Take him up to the Hospital Wing, then," said Snape.

"Uh…"

"Oh, that's right… Potter! Accompany Miss Cantera to the Hospital Wing… oh, and help her carry him, I don't think she can…," Snape said to Harry.

"I can, too!" Renae said. She picked him up, bride-style, and walked over to the door. "Harry- door, please!"

"Oh, right," he said, opening the door for her. She followed him through a tapestry and up a flight of stairs. Harry looked awkwardly at her.

"Are you sure you can carry him?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said, panting as she climbed the last step. "Is this it?"

"Yeah," Harry said. He opened another door to reveal a large room, lined with beds. A woman came out from the back room and rushed towards them.

"Good heavens, what happened to him?" she asked.

"She Stunned him and his head hit a chair, Madam Pomfrey," Harry explained.

"Lovely, now he's bleeding," Renae said as blood oozed out of Draco's head and onto her shoulder. "Can I put him down somewhere?"

"Oh, yes, right over here," Madam Pomfrey said, pointing to a bed.

Renae laid him down and muttered a spell to remove the blood from her robes. She brushed a strand of white-blond hair out of his grey eyes. Madam Pomfrey hurried back into her office and returned, carrying a bottle of purple liquid, a cloth, and her wand. She moved past Harry and Renae and poured some of the purple liquid onto the rag and began to dab at his bleeding head.

"So, you actually Stunned him without saying anything?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," said Renae, staring at Draco's blank face. "It's really easy. I've been able to do it for months."

"Really?"

"Really," she laughed. "My mother was out of town and I came down with a bad case of Laryngitis. My brothers, of course, were hell, and I couldn't say any spells to make them shut up. So I just… thought them. You have to picture what's going to happen, clearly, and then think the spell."

"You figured that out on your own?"

"Basically… my mom could do it, so I tried it out."

"He's been knocked out, dears," Madam Pomfrey said. "He's not Stunned any more, but it will be a little while before he comes around. You might want to go grab his books for him."

Renae and Harry headed back down to the classroom, as Madam Pomfrey said. They opened the door to find it just the way it was; no one could perform a nonverbal spell, except Hermione.

"He's been knocked out, Professor," Renae said as she closed the door behind them. "Madam Pomfrey told me to grab his stuff and bring it up."

"Very well," Snape said. "Potter, you can stay here. Miss Cantera is capable of going by herself now."

Renae exited the room and trumped back up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was fixing bandages around Draco's head.

"You can just drop those here, by the bed," she said.

"Thanks."

Renae placed his bag at the foot of his bed and looked at his expressionless face. A booming bell rang and she hurried back to the classroom to get her books. She met up with Harry and Ron outside the room and walked out into the fresh air. Hermione had rushed off to the library to get a head start on her Arithmancy homework.

"That was absolutely brilliant, 'Nae," Ron said. They sat beneath a beech tree to the side of the lake.

"What?"

"Jinxing Malfoy!" he said. "Harry told me what you said."

"Cool," Renae replied, pulling a piece of grass off of her robes. "What classes do you guys have next?"

"Hold on…," Harry said, reaching for his schedule. "We have the same ones!"

"Excellent!" Ron and Renae said.

"Oh, is this going to be fun…," Renae laughed. "This is going to be hell for the teachers. Oh well…"

_**Reviews!**_

Paprika90- thanx and a bunch of grapes! Lol. Randomness. Yea I read book 6. it rox. Lol… of course she wouldn't be in Gryffindor! But youll find out why in a few chapters… hehehe…


	10. Chapter 10

**Renae's day continued without strife. She spent her free periods and breaks with Harry and Ron and, on an occasion, Hermione. They gave her a tour of the school and told her who to stay away from. As lunch rolled around, Malfoy had still not awoken from his unconsciousness. Renae, feeling slightly guilty that she had knocked him out, sat down with the Gryffindor's at their table. **

**"What a day…" Ron groaned, piling his plate with food.**

**Renae touched nothing. She stared at her empty plate and sighed. "Damn it, why did I have to do that?"**

**"Do what?"**

**"Knock him out!" Renae threw up her arms in frustration. **

**"'Nae, it's not your fault," Harry said. "He hit a chair, you couldn't do anything about it."**

**"But-"**

**"Leave it," he said, simply. "Now eat, you have five more hours until dinner and I don't want you passing out in the middle of the corridor."**

**Renae rolled her eyes and picked up an apple. She continued to glance at the doors into the Hall, as if to see if Malfoy would burst through at any moment, but he didn't appear. Afterwards, Renae followed Harry, Hermione, and Ron up to a portrait of a rather large woman in a pink dress. **

**"Password?"**

**"Renae, close your ears," Hermione said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, you're not supposed to know our password," Ron replied.**

**Renae put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, to resist using her lip-reading skill. Harry then tapped her on the shoulder and she followed them through a hole in the wall into the common room. There was an assortment of armchairs and rickety tables, surrounding a fireplace. **

**"Renae! What are you doing here?"**

**Seamus jumped up from one of the armchairs and enveloped her in a hug. Dean, Lavender, and Parvati looked around to see what he was doing. She breathed in the smell of his cologne and smiled. Damn, that's hot…**

**"What was that for?" Renae laughed.**

**"I dunno… but really, what are you doing here?" he asked.**

**"They brought me," Renae said, nodding her head towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. **

**"Oh…. Are you allowed in here?" he asked suspiciously.**

**"What does that matter? As long as I don't get caught-" she flopped down into one of the armchairs "- we're good."**

**Seamus looked wary, but took a seat next to Renae. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them. Renae looked around at everyone, who was staring back at her. Lavender gave her a particularly loathing look as she stared between Renae and Seamus. She crossed her arms and slumped down into her chair, looking mutinous. **

**"So, is everyone having a good first day back?" Hermione asked.**

**"It's been better," Dean said, pulling at a loose thread in his chair. "Not having as many classes as usual is actually kind of boring."**

**Everyone mumbled in agreement.**

**"How many O.W.L.s did you guys get?" Renae asked.**

**"Seven."**

**They all looked at Hermione, who blushed and muttered, "Eleven."**

**Ron rolled his eyes and looked in astonishment at Hermione. She blushed even more.**

**"But Renae passed all of hers, too!" she retorted.**

**"Yeah, but I only took seven classes, and they're all really easy," Renae responded. "It's different when you've been home-schooled for your entire life. I didn't have to deal with classes that I didn't like."**

**"Lucky," Ron mumbled. "It would've have been wicked if I could've just dropped my classes if I got bored with them. I wish I was home-schooled…"**

**"Why were you home-schooled, any way?" Lavender asked. "Did your family not have enough money to send you to a real school? I mean there are four of you. That's a lot to support, even with two parents."**

**Everyone stared at her in amazement. Ron stood up and bellowed in rage.**

**"You filthy bitch!" he yelled. "There are SEVEN kids in my family and only my Dad works! And you're here, saying that FOUR is hard to support? Even with five of my brothers working, we still don't have enough money to buy Ginny new robes! I can't believe you'd even think about saying something like that!"**

**He stomped through the portrait hole and it slammed shut. Renae ran after him, pushing a second-year aside.**

**"Renae!"**

**Seamus too, hopped out of his seat and ran out of the room. Lavender let out a shriek of utmost rage and stormed upstairs, to be heard kicking and screaming in her dormitory. **

**"She's going to be pleasant tonight," Hermione said sarcastically. **

**Renae ran through the halls, shouting his name. She looked around wildly and bit her lip. For the past ten minutes, she had been rushing around, trying to find Ron. Now, she had run up so many flights of stairs and through multiple doors disguised as walls, she had no idea where she was. A tear escaped from one of her already red eyes and she sat down beneath a window. Renae closed her eyes as more tears ran over her cheeks. Where was he?**

**"Renae! There you are!"**

**Seamus rushed towards where she was sitting and crouched down next to her. He wrapped his arms around Renae and she sobbed into his shoulder.**

**"I don't know where he is!" Renae wailed. "What if he did something stupid? What if he like… launched himself off of the Astronomy Tower? I didn't save him! If he's hurt, it's all my fault!"**

**"No it's not," Seamus whispered. "He wouldn't do something like that."**

**"You don't know him as well as I do!" she wept. "He's always been ashamed of his family, always saying how lucky I was to have money and to be the oldest! It was just a matter of time before someone really pissed him off and-"**

**She let out a moan of despair and continued to sob. Seamus held her closer.**

**"He's fine," he said. "When I went looking for you, I found him outside, chucking rocks into the lake."**

**"Really?" Renae gulped. **

**"Yeah," Seamus answered. "We split up to go look for you. I think he's somewhere around the dungeons."**

**They found Ron ten minutes later in the Entrance Hall. Renae immediately rushed forward, hugged him tightly, then slapped him across the face.**

**"Don't scare me like that!" she yelled. "I was looking for you forever, and you didn't even bother to at least let me know you're okay? Believe it or not Ron, I worry about you! You're like the brother I never had!"**

**"But you have two brothers," Seamus interrupted.**

**"Well, they don't count," Renae said. "Honestly, I would run to India and back for you Ron, with my legs and arms chopped off! So don't do that to me!"**

**"Fine," Ron said. He pulled her into a one-armed hug. "I didn't know you cared that much. I mean, I knew you cared, but not to that extent."**

**"I come from a compassionate family," Renae shrugged.**

**Seamus looked at his watch and jumped.**

**"Damn, we have class in five minutes!" he gasped. "Our stuff's still back in the Common Room! That's a mile away!"**

**"Hold on…" Renae said. She flicked her wand and her, Ron, and Seamus's bags came zooming towards them.**

**"Who ever invented Summoning Charms is my hero," Seamus said, pulling his bag onto his back. "Well I have Astronomy next… me mam wouldn't let me drop it. I'll see you guys later."**

**Seamus waved farewell and headed up the stairs and out of sight. Renae turned to Ron, who had his schedule pulled out.**

**"Wonderful, we have Potions next," he mumbled. "Follow me."**

**Renae and Ron traipsed down the steps to their left, which lead to the dungeons. Renae pulled her robes tighter around her as they descended further beneath the school. Soon, her teeth began to chatter.**

**"Is it always this c-cold down here?" she asked.**

**"You get used to it," Ron said. He, however, was not shaking at all.**

**Soon, they came to a door with a few students standing around it, waiting to be let in. Ron and Renae found Harry and Hermione. They were talking to a rather pompous-looking boy, who was the only Hufflepuff there. Three other Slytherins and four Ravenclaws were also there. **

**"There you two are!" Hermione said. "We were just talking about you. I thought you might've gotten hurt or in trouble or even-"**

**"Shut it, Hermione," Ron laughed. "Do we look dead? No, I think not."**

**"Well, you never know…" Hermione muttered.**

**"And who are you?" Renae asked the boy.**

**"Oh, where have my manners skipped off to?" he chuckled. "I'm Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff. Absolutely thrilled to meet you at last."**

**He held out his hand. Renae looked at it warily, but shook it anyway. His face lit up and he gave her a large smile, which she returned, though not as cheerfully. Then, the door opened and a large walrus-like man appeared in the doorway. He smiled broadly and moved aside to let them enter.**

**Renae looked around at the dungeon. There were a few tables, each supplied with cauldrons, some of them already containing bubbling potions within them. Renae took a seat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie at the nearest table. The cauldron atop it was filled with a gold liquid, which, to Renae's much pleasure, was giving off the scent of fresh oregano, a summer storm, and well-worn Quidditch robes. She breathed deeply and smiled. Harry and Ron did the same. **

**"Well, that seems to be everybody," said the walrus-man. "I am Professor Slughorn, your new Potions master for this term. As you have come to be N.E.W.T. students, we shall be working with more difficult potions than you are used to. But, before we proceed with today's work, I must take attendance."**

**He pulled a scroll of parchment from one of his pockets. Every now and then, he would stop and ask the students about their families, sometimes commenting on what great witches and wizards they were. When he came to Renae's name, he paused.**

**"Cantera…" he murmured. "Where have I heard that before? Was your father Nikolai Cantera, the Quidditch player?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I can sense the Quidditch energy within you," he said fondly. "Power and strength… your father was a good man. I didn't teach him in his younger days, but I did meet him at the National Quidditch Society Christmas Party. Very witty… I hope you carry the same greatness in you… Who else do we have here? Ernie Macmillan… I don't think I've met a Macmillan before…"**

**Slughorn continued to discuss the whereabouts and achievements of students he taught. Finally, he began showing each cauldron on the tables to the students, asking what they were. Renae, feeling slightly embarrassed that her teacher knew her father, let Hermione answer the questions. This wasn't the best moment to show off her knowledge of Potions. **

**After going through the different concoctions and their distinct powers, Slughorn ordered the students to make the Draught of Living Death. Renae pulled out her scales, book, and ingredients and began. About ten minutes later, the door burst open and none of than Malfoy came swaggering in, his head still covered in bandages. **

**"Ah, Mister Malfoy," said Slughorn. "Madam Pomfrey informed me of your accident before class. How is your head?"**

**"It's been worse," he said conversationally. "But maybe if _somebody _would aim better, I wouldn't be like this."**

**He shot an angry look at Renae, whose mouth gaped open. **

**"It wasn't my fault!" she yelled. "I can't help it if I know how do to non-verbal spells! Besides, you're fine; Madam Pomfrey fixed your thick head, you were just unconscious. Stop complaining and pretending to be some war hero."**

**She flicked her wand towards him and the bandages unraveled to reveal his perfectly normal, blonde head. He gave her a look of disbelief, glared, and slumped down into an empty seat. Without bothering to keep quiet, he started to pull out his supplies, banging them onto the table and muttering furiously as he went. Renae rolled her eyes and continued with her potion. **

**"I thought Malfoy liked you or something," Harry said as they walked down the lawn towards the lake. Ron made a gagging noise and he, Harry, Hermione, and Renae all laughed.**

**"I thought so, too," Renae said. "He was perfectly fine this morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts… a little quiet, but pleasant, nonetheless."**

**"Quiet?" Hermione asked. "That doesn't seem like him."**

**"Yeah it's weird," Renae said as she shook her head. "Oh I forgot to tell you guys… When we were at the station, I ran into him, literally, and he introduced me to his mom. Then, she got all fidgety and started dragging Draco away when she found out who I was."**

**"Do you know how weird it is to hear his first name?" Ron said and cringed. "It's like you guys are friends or something."**

**"Well I would be, but you guys won't let me," Renae laughed. They sat down on the edge of the lake and Renae pulled off her robes. "Jesus it's hot out here. Do you think he was just doing that to keep up his "image"? I mean I'm a Slytherin with Gryffindors as my best friends. That's got "blood traitor" written all over it. Maybe he just doesn't want to be seen as friends, or even familiar, with people like me."**

**"Well, how does the thing about his mom come into this," Harry asked.**

**"I have no idea," Renae answered, rubbing her eyes. "Let's just hope she doesn't know something that's not supposed to get out."**

**"Why does that matter?"**

**"Because that's the worst kind of information."**

_**Reviews!**_

**Paprika90- thanx chica! Omg I feel so loved, having someone that always reviews my fic! Snaps for you! snap snap**

**Zepplin Girl- thanx a bunch! Well im not going to tell you! You just have to keep reading and find out! **


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner, Renae traipsed down through the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. There, she found Draco telling a heroic story to a few fourth-year girls, all of who were looking at him sympathetically and saying how brave he was. Renae rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She walked over to the back of the couch and stared at the rear of his newly bandaged head.

**"So then they all started coming at me," said Draco animatedly. "Each one of them had about five heads and one hideous bloodshot eye. I started shooting hexes at them, but they were too strong! And then, out of nowhere, one of the heads came from behind and took a huge chunk out of my head!"**

**All of the girls gasped. Renae sighed and poked him hard in the back. Draco jumped and slowly turned around, his face falling. After looking at her annoyed and angry expression, he shook himself and his rudeness came back to life.**

**"Can't you see I'm telling a story here?" he snapped.**

**"Oh yeah, it's so amazing," said Renae sarcastically. "Now did you get to the part where the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Faerie come to save you?"**

**"The Tooth Faerie?" said one of the girls. "You said it was Slytherin himself who came to save you!"**

**"He lied!" the girl next to her yelled. "He probably wanted to make it seem more manly… Thanks a lot Draco…"**

**The girls stood up, looking irritated, and stalked off to their dorms. Draco turned sharply around and glared at Renae. **

**"Why did you have to say that?" he spat.**

**"That's what you get for being an arrogant bastard," she snapped back. "I'm surprised they even believed you. I mean why would Slytherin waste his time on something that wasn't even that important?"**

**"Because I'm so damn hot," he said as he ran his hand through his hair. **

**Renae shook her head. "You just keep thinking that."**

**"You know you like me," he taunted. "Madam Pomfrey told me that you were _so _worried that I wasn't going to be okay. Admit it."**

**"Yeah I was worried!" Renae yelled. "If I had hurt you or even scratched your thick blonde head, I would be in SO much trouble! As for being hot… well, you're okay."**

**"Just okay?" he shouted. "There are dozens of girls here who would do anything to even see me without a shirt on! And you say I'm _okay?_ Besides… my mum won't let me see you anyway."**

**"What?" Renae asked quietly.**

**Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. **

**"That's why I've been so… weird around you lately," he said. "I want to hang out with you, but then I remember what my mum said, and then I don't know how to act."**

**"But why aren't you allowed to see me?" Renae asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.**

**"I have no clue," Draco said softly. "You weren't lying about being pureblood, were you?"**

**"No!" she said, indignantly. "Why would I lie about that?"**

**"I just don't know what she has against you," Draco said. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "You're pureblood, nice, you don't look like a troll- actually, you're not that bad looking-"**

**"Ha!" Renae yelled. "I didn't even have to say anything and you said it! You think I'm hot!"**

**"I said you're not that bad," Draco said, blushing. "But if I did think you're hot- hypothetically speaking- what would I get out of it?"**

**Renae burst out laughing. Draco's eyes sparkled and he, too, began to chuckle.**

**"Young Master Malfoy," Renae said in a mocking voice. "You won't be getting any of this unless I'm terribly drunk… or desperate."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as Renae stood up.**

**"Nothing…" she answered, a hint of mischief in her voice. She hiked up her skirt a few inches and flounced up the stairs to her dorm. **

**Tuesday was uneventful, in all. Renae ate breakfast at the Slytherin table, attended her Charms and Herbology classes, and joined Pansy, Sara, and Millicent back in the Great Hall for lunch. She had impressed Professor Flitwick with a perfect non-verbal Silencing Charm and was awarded ten points and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The sixth-year Slytherins were now passing around the box and picking one out at random. So far, Renae had received lemongrass, dirt, cinnamon, and mocha flavored beans. Blaise Zabini was now spitting out an earthworm flavored one to boisterous laughter. **

**_You know… _Renae thought. _Slytherins aren't too terrible. They just have their own way of life…_**

**"Blaise, that isn't that bad!" Pansy giggled. "I had a soap-flavored one! Now _that _was bad!"**

**"Well that can't be as bad as vomit," Sara added. "It's just like the real thing!"**

**"Of course _you _would know, Sara," Draco sniggered. "How else would you be so damn skinny?"**

**Sara pouted and threw a grape at him. He, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise snickered and continued with their meal. Renae smiled and shook her head. Glancing at her watch, she spat out her water and stood up.**

**"Shit," she said. "I have Transfiguration in five minutes. Why am I late for everything today? Can one of you guys show me where it is? You all have a free period now."**

**"I'll go," Blaise said. **

**"Yeah, me too," Draco added.**

**They waved goodbye and walked into the Entrance Hall and up the steps. Draco and Blaise were deeply immersed in a conversation about Quidditch as Renae followed behind, taking mental notes for future reference on how to get to class. At last, they arrived outside a classroom, where Professor McGonagall was standing.**

**"Thanks guys," Renae said to Draco and Blaise. They waved and headed in the opposite direction.**

**"Good afternoon Miss Cantera," McGonagall said. "Just take a seat inside, we'll start in a minute."**

**"Thanks," Renae replied. **

**She stepped into the room and found only a dozen students, most of them Gryffindors. Renae seemed to be the only Slytherin there, though she was accepted as a Gryffindor. She took a seat next to Hermione and turned around to face Harry and Ron behind her.**

"**Hey cool cats," Renae said cheerily. "Miss me?"**

"**Yeah," Ron laughed. "Since when are the Slytherins your best friends?"**

"**They're not," Renae responded. "But they're not as bad as you guys made them seem. Actually… they're pretty nice."**

"**That's only because you're one of them," Harry said. **

"**Yeah, you're best friends with us," Ron added. "So they probably hate you, but they're just smarming up to you so you'll do their homework or something."**

**Renae paused.**

"**Well that's pleasant," she said flatly. **

**"Settle down now, settle down…"**

**Professor McGonagall had shut the door and was hurrying up the aisle up to her desk. Immediately, the chatter had stopped and all eyes were upon her. She picked up a piece of parchment off of her desk and began to call the role. After checking that nobody had decided to skive off class that day, McGonagall clapped her hands together and began to walk around the desks.**

**"Most of you have already attempted to do non-verbal spells this week in your previous classes," she began. Renae rolled her eyes and put her head on the table. "However, Professors Snape and Flitwick have informed me that some of you have already mastered this."**

**Renae lifted her head and McGonagall smiled at her. **

**"Miss Cantera and Miss Granger have successfully performed non-verbal spells and are excused from this lesson," she said fondly. **

**Ron and Harry gave them jealous looks and Hermione beamed. Renae made a triumphant gesture and stretched back in her chair, it leaning on the back of its two legs. For the rest of the period, Renae told Hermione about her conversation with Malfoy during the previous night as the other students continued to practice non-verbal spells.**

"**Not allowed to see you?" Hermione repeated. "That makes it seem like you two are passionate lovers or something. And you're a Slytherin… why would his mother not like you?"**

"**Well it's not that she doesn't _like _me," Renae said as she lit a piece of parchment on fire with her wand. "She just… yeah, I don't think she likes me. But why?"**

"**When did she start being all sketchy and stuff?"**

"**After she found out my last name," Renae said, running her finger through the flames.**

"**Do you think it's something to do with your family?" Hermione asked. She shot a jet of water from her wand at the burning parchment.**

"**Hey, I was having fun!" Renae moaned. "But I doubt my family is the problem. We just moved here a few weeks ago, and we're not that famous. Sure, my dad was an international Quidditch player, but that doesn't give her a reason to not like _me_."**

"**Odd…" Hermione muttered. "Did you tell her you're pureblood?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**YES!" **

**Hermione and Renae whipped around. Harry had finally managed to transfigure his twig into a needle without speaking. He thanked Renae for telling him how she had learned how to earlier that morning and went on to helping Ron with his. Hermione and Renae laughed and continued with their conversation.**

"**Did your parents ever have anything to do with the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.**

"**Not that I know of," Renae answered. She doodled on the desk absentmindedly with her quill. "But they might have. My mother knows a lot about that kind of stuff, but she's not obsessed with it."**

"**What about your father?"**

"**He never liked it much," Renae said, smiling as a memory came back to her. "My father's birthday was April Fools Day, and Mum would curse some of his presents so his ears would get really big or his tongue would turn green or he'd speak in rhyme for the week. She never used what she knew for wicked things… that's all I can really say about it."**

**Hermione sat in thought for a minute or two. Behind them, Ron's face was screwed up in concentration, whispering to himself as he tried to imagine the twig turning into a needle. **

"**I don't think I've ever met anyone from my mum's side of the family," Renae said airily. "She might have mentioned something about them once… Damn, what did she say? Oh yeah! I had asked her about them when I was like… fourteen or something, and she said something like they kind of exiled her from the family when she started seeing my father. I don't think they liked him much."**

"**She was exiled?" Hermione gasped. "All because they didn't like your father?"**

"**Yeah, it was something stupid like that," Renae said and brushed it away. "That's the only thing I remember her saying about them… for obvious reasons."**

"**Right…" Hermione muttered. "What was your mother's maiden name?"**

"**Her maiden name?" Renae repeated. Her brows furrowed. "It was Italian, I know that. Something with a G… Gar… Garbina? Garb… Garba… Garbarino! That's the one!" **

"**I'll have to look that up later," Hermione said, writing it down on a corner of her parchment. "Maybe it has some sort of history that would make Malfoy's mum hate you…"**

"**I told you, she doesn't _hate_ me," Renae said in an annoyed tone. The booming bell rang and there was a scramble to get out the door. McGonagall yelled for them to practice as homework, though none listened. **

**Ron and Harry waited for Hermione and Renae outside of the classroom and they began to head off towards the Entrance Hall.**

"I'll never get the hang of that non-verbal stuff," Ron said, staring at his wand.

"**Well maybe if you'd _practice_ more," Hermione said in her usual bossy manner. **

"**I could help you," Renae suggested. "It wouldn't be like a tutor or anything, but in case you guys need some extra help I could like… stop by the Common Room a couple nights and work on it with you guys."**

"**Yeah, that'd be great," Ron said, more excited now. Hermione gaped at him.**

"**Of course when _Renae_ offers to help, you don't mind!" she yelled. "What's wrong with me?"**

"**Nothing!" Ron said quickly. "This is just another reason to hang out with Renae… you know, we won't see her as much with her being in a different house."**

"**But she still comes to our Common Room!"**

"Well…" 

"**Hermione, if you're going to make a big deal about this," Renae chuckled. "I don't have to do anything."**

"**No it's okay," she replied, shaking her head. "I just… freaked out."**

"**Yeah, you did!" Harry laughed. **

**Hermione glared at him, but broke into a smile as they walked through the front doors and out on to the grounds. They took their usual spots under the beech tree and stretched back. Renae pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook it out. A few boys nearby hooted and whistled while she rolled her eyes and lay back in the grass.**

**"Why do they keep doing that to me?" Renae groaned. **

**Seamus and Dean sat down with them and threw their bags to the side. They, too, lay down in the grass.**

"**Doing what?" Dean asked.**

"**Cat-calling at me and stuff!" she yelled. **

"**It's because we don't have girls like you here," Seamus laughed. "No offense or anything, Hermione."**

"**None taken," she said stiffly.**

"**You're like foreign candy here," Dean explained. "You only find it every now and then, and when you do, you make the most of it."**

"**So every guy is trying to claim his piece?" Renae responded heatedly. **

"**Basically."**

"**I'm not all that great!" Renae sat up and shouted. "Yeah I get good grades and I'm new here, so what? Hermione's brilliant, why don't they follow her around and stuff?"**

"**Once again, no offense Hermione," Seamus said and Hermione glowered at him. "But you're drop-dead gorgeous Renae! No one like you has been here since those crazy French girls from the Triwizard Tournament! And they were all superficial and bitchy anyway. You're talented, funny, sweet, energetic, and absolutely beautiful! Why shouldn't every guy be all over you?"**

"**Because they don't know me!" she whined. "I say 'like' a lot, I can be really irritable, I'm late for everything, I'm a klutz, and I'm not that goddamn pretty!"**

"**I think you are," he said calmly. "And I just spilled my heart out to you… nice one Seamus…"**

"**Yeah it's just amazing," Renae laughed. She stared up at the cloud-free sky and closed her eyes. "Do we have anything before dinner?"**

"**Nope," Harry answered, checking his schedule. "Just three hours of freedom…"**

"**Why don't we go do something?" Renae proposed, turning over onto her stomach and looking at everyone. **

"**Like what?"**

"**I dunno… what's there to do around here?" she asked. **

"**Not much," Dean said. "Studying… walking around… Hogsmeade, but that's not for another two weeks… and Quidditch. Free periods are usually pretty boring."**

"**I say we play Quidditch," Ron said. "We need to start practicing before trials. When are they anyway _Captain _Potter?"**

"**Shut it," Harry laughed. "I don't know yet. McGonagall said she'd tell me when we get some time."**

"**Besides, it's not like I need to practice," Renae moaned. "I can't even try out for the team. Damn Sorting Hat…"**

"**You mean you can't play?" Harry asked. "Aren't there any spots open on the Slytherin team?"**

"**Not that I know of," Renae sighed. "Who's Captain anyway?"**

"**Malfoy," Harry and Ron growled. **

"**Excellent," she muttered. "I'll ask him later. But y'all need to practice, so let's _go _already!"**

"**We need some more people though," Dean said. "There are only five of us. Should I go get Ginny?"**

"**Oh, _you're_ going out with her?" Renae giggled. Ginny had talked about him so much over the summer, but had never mentioned a name. **

"**Yeah," he said, awkwardly, avoiding Ron's eyes. **

"**Who else should we get?" Seamus said. "What about Lavender and Parva-?"**

**Dean shook his head warningly and glanced towards Renae. She looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were all looking as confused as she was. **

"**Oh yeah," Seamus said. "They have to uh… study."**

"**How about I get my brothers?" Renae asked. "Wait… gah, never mind. They have class…"**

"**Shit, so does Ginny," Dean said. "Who else has free period now?"**

"**Any other sixth or seventh years," Harry said. "Hey, what about Katie?"**

"**Katie?"**

"**Katie Bell, the only Gryffindor Chaser left," Harry explained to Renae. "Seventh year. She's really good."**

"**Well that makes seven people…" Hermione said, counting in her head. "Do we know any one else who can come? Then, we could have two teams."**

**Everyone shook their heads.**

"**How about I get the Slytherins out here?" Renae suggested. "I know seven of them, they wouldn't mind."**

"**Wouldn't mind trying to kill us, more like," Ron said, scathingly. **

"**Oh, they're not that bad," Renae laughed. "And there are enough of them so I could play on your side. I'll go get them."**

**Renae ran inside and jumped the steps that lead towards the dungeons. She gave the password to the wall that secretly lead to her common room. There, sitting together was Pansy, Millicent, Sara, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Renae hopped over the back of the couch and squeezed between Draco and Blaise. **

"**Well hi!" Renae said brightly. "Are you guys doing anything important?"**

"**Not exactly…" Draco said. "Why?"**

"**Some of my friends and I are rounding up a bunch of sixth years to go play Quidditch," Renae said. "They already have an entire team, so you guys would all be together."**

"**Are they Gryffindors?" Blaise asked, skeptically. **

"**Yeah," Renae said. "They're like my best friends."**

"**Then shouldn't we be shunning you from our world?" Draco said. "Slytherins aren't even familiar with Gryffindors."**

"**Well they are now," Renae hissed. "So are you guys gonna play or what?"**

**They looked around at each other.**

"**Sure, I guess," Blaise said. "Hold on, we need our brooms…"**

**Everyone went upstairs to their dorms. Renae searched through her trunk for her broomstick. The inside of her trunk was magically enlarged to fit more things into it. Now, however, it was too big to even find her broom in it.**

"**There it is," Renae said to herself. "Okay, let's go."**

**She and the other girls traipsed down the stairs into the common room, where the boys already had their brooms ready. Draco eyed Renae's Nimbus 2001. **

"**What?" she asked. **

"**Nothing," he said smoothly. "I was just wondering where you got your broom. Surely, you couldn't have bought it. I mean, if you live next-door to Weaslebee…"**

"**His name's Ron," Renae growled. "And how did you know I live next to him?"**

"**It's been going around school since you got here," Draco said airily, waving a hand around. "All of the guys want to know every last thing about you. You're like-"**

"**Foreign candy?" Renae spat. "Yeah, so I've heard. Are we ready yet?"**

**Renae stomped out of the door, ahead of everyone else. She didn't speak to them or look back at all. All she wanted to do was get down to the Quidditch pitch without hauling off and hitting anything. Soon, she arrived outside to stadium, where the Gryffindors were standing. There was a tall blonde girl there, too whom Renae assumed was Katie. **

"**Let's just do this," Renae muttered to Seamus. "I want to cause Malfoy as much pain as possible…"**

_**Reviews!**_

**Zepplin Girl- of course I brought Slughorn back! Hes the shiznat! Lol. And youre not gonna find out why dracos mom doesn't like her for a few more chapters!**

**Paprika90- thanx for yet another review! Yea, im planning on keeping everything the same as in book 6. its just weird not having any of that happen… thanx again! **


	12. Chapter 12

Renae stomped into the stadium with the rest of the students. Her jaw was clenched and her hand was gripped tightly around the handle of her broom, her nails digging into the wood. Once in the middle of the pitch, they all stood in a circle, looking at each other. Renae decided to take charge.

**"Okay," she said to the other Slytherins. "Y'all can decide who wants to play what and go get whatever you need from the changing rooms. I guess we'll do the same."**

**The two groups split. Renae fiddled with the twigs on the tail of her broom as Harry split up the group.**

**"I'll be playing Seeker, of course," he said. "And then Ron's Keeper, Katie's Chaser… and I don't know what the rest of you play. Renae, don't you play Chaser?"**

**"Yeah," she said, squinting at the Sun. "Along with Beater and Seeker. You can put me anywhere."**

"Dean and Seamus, you guys are Chasers?" Harry asked. They nodded in unison. "Well I don't know how well Hermione would do on Beater, so one of you guys might have to switch for her."

**"I'll do it," Seamus volunteered. "Dean wants the spot on the actual team more, so I'll let him have the practice."**

**"All right then," Harry said, clapping his hands. "So Katie, Hermione, and Dean are on Chaser, Seamus and Renae are on Beater, Ron's Keeper, and I'm Seeker. Sounds good."**

**"Are you guys done yet?" Renae asked the others. They turned around from their circle and nodded. **

**For the other team, Pansy, Sara, and Millicent were Chasers, Crabbe and Goyle were Beaters, Blaise was Keeper, and Draco was the Seeker. Pansy grabbed four Beater's clubs from the locker rooms and Ron got the crate of balls. Everyone stood in a circle as Harry opened the crate. He released the Bludgers and Snitch first, then he threw up the Quaffle and yelled, "GO!" **

**Immediately, Katie grabbed the Quaffle and dashed towards the Slytherin end. She flew under Sara, who attempted to block her, threw the Quaffle into the left hoop, and scored ten points. Blaise chucked the Quaffle back at Pansy and flew at Hermione, who squeaked and shot out of the way. As Pansy was looking back at Sara and laughing, Dean sped past her and snatched the Quaffle out of her grasp. Now laughing at Pansy behind him, he passed the Quaffle to Hermione, who passed to Katie, who scored once more. Renae launched a Bludger at Draco with all her might. He ducked as it zoomed towards his head and flew in the opposite direction. She cursed and hurled another one at his back, but Crabbe shot it back at her. She flew downwards and continued to send as many Bludgers towards Draco as possible.**

**"Renae!" Seamus shouted. "Try taking out their Chasers instead!"**

**"Why don't you do it?" she yelled back, chucking another Bludger towards Draco. "I have my own things to attend to…"**

**A half hour later, the score was 90 to 40 in favor of Gryffindor. To Renae's much displeasure, she had still not managed to hit Draco at all with any of her Bludgers. Now, she was sending them wildly in his direction every few seconds. As she cursed loudly again as another attempt failed, a Bludger came shooting at her.**

**"Renae!" Seamus yelled. "Watch-!"**

**"DAMNIT!" **

**The Bludger had hit Renae, square in the mouth. Now, her bottom lip was swelling and bleeding profusely. Seamus called for a time-out and they all touched down and huddled. **

**"Renae are you all right?" Hermione squealed.**

**"Yeah I'm fine," Renae laughed, dabbing at her lip with the bottom of her shirt. "It hurt a little bit when I got hit, but I'm good now."**

**"Maybe you should sit down for a little bit," Ron said, looking at her lip uncertainly.**

**"I'm fine!" Renae yelled. "It's only a busted lip; nothing too serious. Just let me get back up there and beat the crap out of Malfoy!"**

**"Malfoy?" Harry asked. "But Goyle hit you."**

**"Yeah," Renae muttered. "I'll tell you later… Can we go already?"**

**They kicked off again and Renae continued shooting Bludgers off at Malfoy, swallowing some blood along the way. Yet, Crabbe seemed to be doing the exact opposite of Renae, who shot all of her Bludgers back. After fifteen minutes of fruitless Bludger attacks, Malfoy sped off towards the ground. Harry, seeing what he was doing, followed close behind. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Harry and Malfoy. Katie and Dean scored five more times during the moment of intense focus. The score was 180 to 60, still in favor or Gryffindor. Malfoy's fingers were inches away from the Snitch as Harry crept closer. Renae, coming out of her daze, knocked a Bludger at Malfoy, which hit him in the shoulder and pushed him out of the way. With an almighty reach, Harry's hand closed over the golden ball and ended the game. Renae and Seamus cheered and hugged each other, still on their brooms, and flew down to congratulate every one. **

**"That was awesome!" Dean yelled. "We should do this more often!"**

**"We should start an inter-house scrimmage league!" Hermione gasped. "That would be great!"**

**"Thanks for hitting Malfoy for me," Harry said to Renae pulling her into a bear hug and picking her up off of the ground. "I know this game didn't count for anything, but it still felt great!"**

**"Yeah, it did," Renae laughed. "I haven't played a real game of Quidditch since… training camp with my dad in Italy. I missed all of this."**

**The two teams shook hands, though rather tightly, and tramped back up to the castle. Renae, Hermione, and Katie began singing loudly about Quidditch, no rhyming at all. Seamus then picked Renae up and began to tango with her as they headed back up the front steps. They laughed raucously and parted to return to their common rooms. **

**"See," Renae said happily as the wall opened to reveal the Slytherin common room. "That wasn't too bad."**

**"Except the part where we lost," Draco replied darkly. "Why did you have to hit me anyway?"**

**"Because that's what Beaters do," Renae said simply as she picked at the scab now forming on her lip. "We hit people with Bludgers. Simple. And you're not even bruised, so you shouldn't even start complaining. I'm going to go sleep. Wake me up before dinner or something you guys."**

**She waved to everyone and trumped upstairs to her dorm. She put her broom back into her trunk, threw her sweater and shoes on the floor, and within five minutes, was passed out on her bed.**

**The following few weeks passed without many happenings. Renae became good friends with Katie and Blaise and scored perfectly on her first Charms test. She and Draco were odd in close contact, nonetheless, but still kind to each other. Try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team were successful, as Ron had been named Keeper again, Ginny was Chaser along with Katie, and three new students had been added to the team. Renae wished she could had been there with them. Once again, she cursed to Sorting Hat. The first Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for Saturday, October 11. Renae's mother, of course, had signed her permission form to go. Friday afternoon, Renae sat in Herbology, her last class before the weekend. She was copying down the last of her notes on trimming the Venomous Tentacula before class ended. Renae had acquired numerous bites from this dangerous plant during the lesson and was wrapping the sleeve of her sweatshirt around a particularly nasty one on her arm. The booming bell was faintly heard as the students rushed out of the greenhouse, ready to enjoy the weekend. Renae met Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the beech tree and sat down as Ron did a sort of victory dance.**

**"I've been waiting for this moment to come all week!" he said loudly, spinning around in the shade of the tree. "I can't wait until Hogsmeade tomorrow. Renae, you're going, right?"**

**"Hell yeah!" Renae giggled. "I wouldn't miss it for anything!"**

**"Anything?" Harry asked, a smile playing on his face. "What about Seamus?"**

**"What about him?" Renae managed to get out, still giggling. **

**"He's crazy about you!" Hermione burst out. "Everyone knew that from day one! He's always tagging along with us just to be with you and acting all sweet and stuff… Oh, you two would be perfect for each other!"**

**"You think so?" Renae asked. "Because I had a feeling he liked me, but I didn't know if that's how he is towards everyone. And he's so hot… Omigod, this kicks ass!"**

**"So are you going to hang out with us or him tomorrow?" Harry asked her, flipping through his Potions book. **

**"Well, if he says anything about it, I'll probably go with him" Renae sighed. "I really don't feel like going through all the trouble of talking to him about it when I can just let him do it. You guys don't mind, do you?"**

**"Not at all!" Hermione gasped. "You two have to start doing stuff on your own soon, because before you know it, the year'll be over. This could be the beginning of the happiest couple ever! Renae, if he doesn't say anything by curfew, you have to. If you don't-"**

**"Jesus, 'Mione, I get it!" Renae laughed. "I'll go party with you guys in your common room so he doesn't have to go looking for me. Isn't he Irish or something? Fabulous mix… the hardcore Irish boy with the Italian girl… dude this is awesome."**

**"Well, do you guys want to go up to the common room now?" Ron asked. "Renae needs to find her _man_."**

**Renae threw her shoe at him. Laughing, they gathered their things and headed up to the castle. Renae, now used to their usual routine, closed her ears before Hermione directed and then followed them through the portrait hole. They took their seats around the fireplace and put their bags down. Renae, warmed by the fire, removed her robes, sweater, and shoes. She let her tie hang loosely around her neck and curled up in her chair. Harry and Ron began to talk animatedly about the new Quidditch team. Hermione, however, rolled her eyes and started to work on her Arithmancy homework. Renae listened to the boys discuss tactics for the upcoming match and, slowly, she drifted off to sleep. **

**She dreamed of little clones of her and Seamus, running around the Quidditch pitch wildly, painted half red and half green. Some of them grew lion manes or fangs and began to battle. Blood spurted everywhere; in the grass, on the children, and on the full-size Renae and Seamus, who were holding on to each other. Renae silently cried as she watched her children rip at the others' throats, tried to block out their blood-curdling screams. Somewhere, somebody was shouting.**

**"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE JEALOUS! STOP BEING SO BITCHY AND LET IT GO!"**

**"I CAN'T! I CAN'T JUST LET YOU LEAVE ME HERE TO WATCH THE TWO OF YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH _ME_? WHY IS SHE BETTER?"**

Renae lifted her head. The entire common room seemed to have stopped to watch Seamus and Lavender's shouting match. Seamus's expression was crimson with rage and tears were streaming down Lavender's face, her mascara running.

**"JUST LEAVE IT! I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING OVER ME LIKE THIS! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD? I LOVE RENAE-!"**

**"What?"**

**All heads snapped to Renae's direction. She stared at Seamus with wide eyes, who stared back. Lavender looked back and forth between the two of them, let out a wail of despair, and rushed up the stairs and slammed the door. No one said a word. Everyone was staring at either Renae or Seamus. Her hair was untidy and fell over her face it soft waves. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to him. Still gazing intently at his astonished face, she breathed in the intoxicating smell of his cologne.**

**"What did you say?" she asked again.**

**"I-I think I love you," he stammered. **

**"You think, or you do?" Renae inquired.**

**"I… don't know," he whispered.**

**There was another moment of silence. Renae stared quizzically at him, his face blank. Then, she took him by the hand and led him out of the room, still in her socks. There was an outburst of noise as the portrait hole closed, including Hermione shouting "I _knew_ it! I told her he liked her!" Renae found an empty classroom and pushed him inside. He leaned back on one of the tables, looking awkward. She sat on top of the table across from him, looking intently at his embarrassed face. **

**"Tell me what happened," she said flatly. **

**"Well," he began. "I came in the common room when you were sleeping and I couldn't help but say how absolutely gorgeous you looked. I was with Dean, Parvati, and Lavender, who had been flirting with me all afternoon. She got really pissed and started saying all this shit about you and… I cracked. I started yelling at her for being jealous and she completely broke down in tears. Then, you woke up and…"**

**His voice drifted away. He looked at the floor, avoiding her penetrating gaze. They sat there in utter silence. Renae then hopped off the table and stood in front of Seamus, who still refused to look at her. She lifted his head and smiled. Laughing, they pulled each other into a warm embrace. **

**"So have you figured it out yet?" Renae giggled. **

**"Figured what out?" he asked. "Oh! That…"**

**He looked down again. Renae's brows furrowed in confusion and she cupped his face in her hands.**

**"What is it?" she asked, concerned. "You can tell me, whatever it is…"**

**"I know I can," Seamus sighed. "It's hard to explain… I think you're the most amazing, beautiful, and absolutely perfect girl… but love is such a strong word. It's hard for me to say those three words to some of the girls I've gone out with. I can never tell if it's love or not. Sometimes, it's just a desire to be with someone, or an obsession or something like that… I think I love them, but I just want myself to think that I do, that they're the one. I don't want to disappoint myself, or, even more, I don't want to disappoint you."**

**"You won't," Renae said reassuringly. "I think you're a wonderful, sweet, talented, bright, and gorgeous guy. We're even. They only way you could _possibly _disappoint me is if you stop being that way. You don't have to love me, or anyone in fact. But, if you stop being like that, I might just have to kick your ass."**

**"Thanks," he laughed quietly. **

**He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. She smiled into his chest, glad that she had met such a fantastic guy. **

"**So does this make us like… an item now?" Seamus asked. **

"**I suppose," she giggled. "Do you know what I've noticed? We're like… an odd mix. Slytherin and Gryffindor… Italian and Irish… it's funny."**

"**Yeah, it is," he chuckled. "But odd is good…"**

"**It's very good," Renae said. "I love odd things."**

"**Do you now?" Seamus said, raising an eyebrow. **

"**Very much, indeed."**

"**Hmm…" he said, twirling her hair around his finger. "Are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?"**

"**Of course!" she said. Here it comes…**

"**Do you want to hang out with me?" he asked. "I can show you around and stuff. It'd be just you and me."**

"**Perfect," she replied, smiling. **

**They stood there, in the middle of the classroom, holding each other. It wasn't until Seamus glanced at his watch and realized that dinner was already half over that they exited the room, holding hands. Renae knew that this was going to be an amazing year…**

**Renae skipped through the secret opening to the Slytherin common room. She had spent the rest of the night outside with Seamus, simply talking about anything: everything. Minutes before curfew, he had walked her back to the entrance to her common room and kissed her goodnight. Renae was so giddy. Singing a cheery tune, she hopped onto the couch where Blaise was seated, finishing some of his homework. He didn't look up, but gave her a small wave.**

**"You seem happy," he said, writing feverishly. **

**"Very happy!" she giggled. "I just hung out with Seamus for a few hours… Damn, he's awesome…"**

**"Who?" Blaise asked, wrapping up his last sentence. "Isn't he that Irish bloke who follows you around everywhere?"**

**"Don't make him seem so stalker-ish!" Renae cried, angrily. "He's the greatest guy I've met here! Every other guy just thinks I'm hot…"**

**"But you are!" Blaise laughed. "Dude, the two of us together; our kids would be gorgeous."**

**Renae looked at his handsome black face. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder, beginning to laugh.**

**"Blaise, you self-centered bastard," she chuckled. **

**"What's so wrong about that?" he said, hurt. "At least I'm confident."**

**"You're not confident, you're cocky," Renae said plainly, poking him in the shoulder. "There's a difference."**

**"Well I'm not as bad as Draco," Blaise said in an undertone. "You have to give me something for that."**

**"True, very true," Renae said airily. "As cocky as you are, he's just downright stuck-up."**

**"He's not usually like that," Blaise explained. "He's really only trying to impress you. Did I tell you that he likes you?"**

**"Twice," Renae groaned. "Are you supposed to tell me?"**

**"Not really," he said simply. "But you know me… I can never keep my mouth shut with stuff like that."**

**"You and Sara should talk more," Renae sniggered. "Has Draco mentioned anything about his mother and me?"**

**"Only that she wouldn't let him see you," Blaise said, thinking hard. "Other than that, he hasn't said much about her. I think he's kind of ashamed of his family now that everyone knows they're in league with the Dark Lord."**

**"I heard about that," Renae said conversationally. "We don't hear much about Death Eaters and stuff in Italy. It's really just the basic news about the wizarding world and what's going on where we are. Well thanks any way Blaise."**

**"You going to bed?" he asked as she stood up. **

**"Yeah."**

**"You can always go up to my room," he said enticingly.**

**Renae shook her head and muttered "Horny bastard…" and walked up the stairs to her dorm. As she opened the door, the giggly chattering coming from inside stopped. Sara, Pansy, and Millicent all looked at her.**

**"What?" Renae asked, going over to her bed and changing into her pajamas. **

**"Not much," Pansy said simply. "Only there's this ridiculous rumor going around that you're going out with some Gryffindor boy. Of course, that couldn't be true."**

**"Why not?" Renae said as she brushed her hair.**

**"Because he's a Gryffindor!" Pansy laughed. She stopped suddenly. "Wait. You're seeing him, aren't you?"**

**"Yeah, I am," Renae said fiercely. "Just because we're in two different houses doesn't mean that we can't be with each other."**

**"But its not just _any _two houses," Pansy said with wide eyes. "It's Gryffindor and Slytherin! It's… unheard of!"**

**"Not anymore," Renae replied. "So you guys have never gotten along with them; that doesn't mean I can't. If there weren't any houses or groups and stuff, everyone would get along SO much better. Goodnight then."**

**She turned over in her bed and pulled the sheets up over her head. Pansy, Sara, and Millicent all looked at her worriedly, but followed suit. The lights went out, and no one spoke again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Damn, Finnigan's lucky… she's so hot…"**

**"Yeah, but she's a Slytherin. I heard she's got a nasty temper."**

**"But isn't he a Gryffindor?"**

**"Yes! Oh, but they're too cute…"**

**"I'd look so much better with her though…"**

**Whispers and odd stares followed Seamus and Renae from the minute they walked into the Great Hall, Saturday morning. The girls seemed rather pleased with both of the student's choices, though the boys, however, only wanted to rip Seamus limb from limb. Renae plopped down onto the bench next to Seamus at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the gasps and nasty comments.**

**"You two ready for Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. **

**"Yep," Renae said brightly. She was dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, black and white high-tops, a black sweater, and an olive green military jacket. "I hope it's as good as you guys say it is."**

**"Oh, it is," Seamus chuckled. "I'll show you everywhere… You'll love it."**

**He kissed her on the top of her head and continued with his breakfast. Renae smiled and pulled a book out of her bag entitled _A Little Princess_. She looked fondly at the pink velvet cover and sighed, tracing a finger over the golden letters. It was a magical book of a little girl's relationship with her father, who bought her lovely gifts and gave her all of his love. Renae loved the idea of being a princess. Sure, it seemed childish, wishing to be a princess, but she viewed it as a completely different way of life. Slowly, she opened the book and began to read where she had left off.**

**_"You are always supposing things," said Lavinia, and her air was very superior._**

_**"I know I am," answered Sara, undisturbed. "I like it. There is nothing so nice as supposing. It's almost like being a fairy. If you suppose anything hard enough it seems as if it were real."**_

_**"It's all very well to suppose things if you have everything," said Lavinia. "Could you suppose and pretend you were a beggar and lived in a garret?"**_

_**Sara stopped arranging the Last Doll's ostrich plumes, and looked thoughtful.**_

_"I believe I could," she said. "If one was a beggar, one would have to suppose and pretend all the time. But it mightn't be easy."_

Renae looked up from her book and gazed at the other students in the Hall. Maybe if she supposed hard enough, everyone would be friends and stop getting so worked up over her and Seamus. She chuckled quietly and continued to read as she ate. Soon enough, she was waiting in line in the Entrance Hall with Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. After being checked with the Secrecy Sensor, Renae pulled on her black Venice Vipers hat, embroidered with a double V in green. She and Seamus walked down the road towards Hogsmeade, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione ahead of them. The bitter wind nipped at Renae's face. Seamus was bent against the wind, his breathing quick and short. Five minutes later, they were sighing in relief as they walked into the warmth of Honeydukes. Renae looked around and immediately, her face lit up.

"Dude… I'm going to be so sick tomorrow," she laughed, staring at the walls of candy. "Whatever."

"Get anything you want," Seamus said, smiling. "I'm buying."

"You don't have to do that!" Renae insisted. "Believe me, I have _plenty_ of money."

Almost instantly, she grabbed the biggest box of chocolate she could find. Laughing slightly, she then continued to pull more and more boxes off of the shelves. Every now and then, she would ask Seamus what some things were, for they had not been introduced to typical Italian sweet shops. Renae had eventually picked a slab of chocolate coconut fudge, a case of chocolate frogs, a pack of cotton candy flavored Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, a Sugar Quill, and a couple blood flavored lollipops. As she handed them to the woman behind the counter, she eyed Renae apprehensively.

"You do know these are for vampires?" she asked Renae.

"Yeah," Renae shrugged. "But they're not that bad. Actually, they're mighty tasty if you ask me."

She handed the woman nine Galleons and three Sickles before heading out of the store. Renae pulled her hat down over her ears, for the biting wind was storming at both she and Seamus. He pulled her towards him, his teeth chattering through the collar of his jacket, pulled high over his mouth.

"Let's go get some coffee or something!" he yelled. "Follow me!"

They trudged up the High Street towards a small coffee shop. Renae followed Seamus inside and stopped dead, staring around the café. The room was cramped with numerous tables, each occupied by a different couple. Renae gaped at Seamus, who looked confused.

"What?" he asked. "Don't you think it's er… cute?"

"In a sickly and girlish way, yeah," she said in disbelief. "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Well there's nowhere else to get coffee," Seamus said quietly.

"I really don't care," Renae laughed. "What about that place we passed? What was it… the Three Broomsticks or something?"

"Sure!" Seamus said at once. He opened the door for her in a courteous fashion. "After you my love."

"Shut up," Renae chuckled again. She grabbed him by the hand and walked back down the street.

The Three Broomsticks was a large and extremely crowded pub, mostly occupied by Hogwarts students. Renae and Seamus squeezed their way through the already packed tables to an empty one by the bar. Seamus slipped her a kiss on the cheek before going to the bar to get their drinks. Renae looked around. Once again, many of the boys were watching her. Resisting the urge to flip them off, she pulled her book out and began to read again. Before she finished the first sentence, Seamus was back, holding two bottles.

"Butterbeer!" he said cheerily. "It'll warm you right up, it will. If not, I'm still here…"

"Seamus, don't even start with that," Renae laughed. "I'm not into all that super sweet always-have-to-be-together pet name kind of thing. It freaks me out."

She shuddered and took a sip of her drink. Immediately, warmth spread to the very tips of her fingers.

"Damn, this stuff's good," she said. "So, what else are we going to do today?"

"Whatever we feel like doing," Seamus answered, peeling at the label on the bottle. "I wouldn't recommend staying out here, it's so cold. We could probably hang out back at school."

"Yeah, that'd be okay," Renae sighed. She downed the whole of her butterbeer and wiped her mouth. "Do you want to head back up?"

"Now?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Not much to do since the weather's so bad. It'll probably be better."

"Okay," Seamus said. "Hold on, let me finish this."

He chugged the rest of his butterbeer and pulled his gloves back on. Renae took him by the hand, ignoring the dark looks from the other boys in the pub. The stomped out the door into the bitter fall chill. Renae and Seamus started up the front drive, five somewhat familiar forms slightly ahead of them.

"I think that's Harry," Renae said.

"Yeah," Seamus answered, squinting at the small group. "Ron and Hermione, too, I think."

"Isn't that Katie with them?" Renae asked.

"Yeah, I wonder who she's-"

Renae gasped as Katie rose gracefully into the air, her back arching. Then, suddenly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and another girl with them pulled her sharply down as Katie let out a bloodcurdling scream. Renae grabbed Seamus's hand and bit her lip as Hagrid picked her up and rushed into the school. Seamus looked at the white-faced figure next to him, her lip trembling.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Seamus said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go back up to school. Maybe Harry and all them can tell us…."

Renae was shaking the entire walk up, tremendously disturbed by what she had just witnessed. She didn't notice where she was walking, only following Seamus, still grasping his hand. Soon, they were climbing through the portrait hole, into the Gryffindor common room. (Insert stuff saved on PC)

"Finally!" Renae said, jumping up at once. "What happened to Katie?"

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Me and Seamus were walking behind you," she said hurriedly. "But still, tell me what happened!"

"Well Katie had this package and her friend Leanne was bugging her about it," Harry began to explain. "Then she tried to take it from her and the package ripped and Katie touched part of it. The necklace was cursed. I've seen it before."

"Oh my God…" Renae whispered. "Where did she get it?"

"Leanne said she came out of the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks with it," Ron said. "We don't know who gave it to-"

"I told you!" Harry said impatiently. "It was Malfoy!"

"No way…" Renae said confidently. "He wouldn't want to do that. Sure, Katie beat him at Quidditch, but he wouldn't want to kill her over that."

"You don't know Malfoy like us," Harry said. "And we saw him in Borgin and Burkes when-"

"Where?"

"It's this super Dark shop in Knockturn Alley," Hermione explained. "He wanted something fixed, and it sounded like there was another one in the shop."

"And he showed Borgin something on his arm that really freaked him out," Harry added. "It was the Dark Mark."

"Well, we don't know that for sure," Ron said quickly.

"It was!" Harry yelled. "I just know it!"

"When did you guys follow him?" Renae asked, confused.

"That day we went to Diagon Alley," Harry explained. "When you were getting your new robes I saw him and we went after."

"So _that's _where you were!" Renae said triumphantly, remembering how she had looked all over the store for them. "But still, Draco wouldn't do something like that."

"He might," Seamus said from his chair by the fire. He stood up behind Renae and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Honestly, he could be a lot more powerful than we think."

"Well we can just stop guessing," Renae said briskly. "Because I'm going to go talk to him. Later guys."

Before anyone could stop her, she was out of the portrait hole and walking swiftly down the stairs. Renae came to the entrance for her common room and stepped in before the wall was fully open. She scanned the room for a sign of his white-blonde head, but was unsuccessful. Renae instead went to his dorm, thinking he might be sleeping in late… very late. Not shocked at all, she found Blaise and Sara, tangled in the bed sheets.

"Want to start a three-some?" Blaise asked.

"No thanks, I'm on a mission," Renae laughed. "Do you guys know where Draco is?"

"Yeah, he has detention with McGonagall, but he should be back soon," Blaise answered. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to him," she said. "Well, I'll see y'all later. Use protection!"

"Grape flavored!" Sara called as Renae closed the door.

Renae shook her head and chuckled to herself as she ascended the stairs to the common room. She flopped down onto one of the couches to wait for him to come back. Out of boredom, she made a second-year's Transfiguration book move every time he tried to grab it, with her wand. Renae shook with silent laughter as the book jumped up and danced on top of the boy's head. After watching the boy's jumpy textbook enrage him for five minutes, Renae ceased and began to tear at the knees of her jeans. The common room was fairly empty, its few occupants doing homework or reading. It was quiet. She sighed.

"Don't you guys do anything fun?" she said loudly.

"Not really," a couple people said.

Renae groaned and closed her eyes. What she needed was some loud music… The silence of the entire school was killing her, tearing apart at every outgoing fiber in her body. With a heave, she pulled herself up off of the couch and ran up the stairs to her dorm. Renae opened her stuffed trunk and began searching for something to distract her highly elusive mind. Something caught her eye. On the far side of the room, was a tall armoire. It had never been there before… or had it? Renae walked towards it, slowly. On the front of it was a scribbled note:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_This is a special armoire. To use it, simply grasp the handles and think, very clearly, of what you need. The item of your choice will appear inside. Imaginary objects, things larger than the armoire, and bodies cannot and will not be accessible in the use of this device. Use this wisely._

There was no signature at the bottom. Renae took hold of the handles and thought very hard, "I need a radio. Muggle or magical… just a radio…" She heard a loud thump from inside of the armoire and jumped slightly. She opened the door and, sure enough, a dusty radio was sitting inside. Renae grabbed it and ran back downstairs to the Common Room. She placed the radio on the table in front of her usual couch and flipped the "on" switch. Static erupted from the speakers and she immediately turned the tuner to find some loud, fast music. A clear voice stopped her.

"And here's Ozma with their hit song, "Apple Trees"…"

**Renae listened to the bass pluck a few notes before a loud chord. She turned up the volume. A few people nearby shook their heads or yelled at her, but she didn't care, she needed to dance. Renae began to jump around the room, waving her arms around like a maniac. She closed her eyes and started to sing, though she didn't know any of the words. It wasn't until she felt her head hit the hard stone ground that she came out of her zone. **

**"Jesus woman, you're always falling all over the place," Draco chuckled. He held out his hand to help her up. "What were you doing any way?"**

**"Dancing," she said simply. "I needed to. This place is so boring…."**

**"Well at least you're only here for a year," he sighed, sitting on the couch. "I've been here for almost seven."**

**"Aww, you poor thing," Renae said sarcastically, plopping down onto the couch next to him. "I wanted to talk to you about something."**

**"Okay…" he said slowly. **

**"Well, you know how I go out with Seamus and everything, right?" **

**"Yeah… and?"**

**"And you know how I said I never get to do anything fun here?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Well," Renae said, pulling off her sweater to reveal a black camisole with the words '_your mom_' in red sparkles plastered across her chest. "let's have some fun."**

**Renae put her hand behind his neck and began to kiss him, slipping in some tongue every now and then. Draco smiled and responded immediately. He lay back on the couch, pulling her on top of him. Renae unzipped his jacket and dragged it off of him, one-handedly. Smirking slightly, he slipped his hand up the back of her shirt. She giggled. He then began to give her little kisses, moving down her neck. **

**"Hey, you're good at this," she giggled. **

**"I've had practice," he whispered in her ear. **

**She ran her hand up his left arm, gradually pushing up the sleeve of his navy T-shirt. Immediately, he pushed her off of him. **

**"What the hell are you doing?" Draco yelled. "You have a boyfriend!"**

**"Like that's ever stopped you…" she scoffed. "Besides, he's not as much fun as you."**

**Renae pouted from her spot on the floor. He attempted to give her a dark look, but was overpowered by her. Instead, he cracked a smile. **

**"No one's more fun than me," he laughed. "Wanna go again?"**

**"Sorry, I can't," she replied, standing up. "I left my bag in Seamus's dorm last night. I guess I'll talk to you later then…"**

**"Yeah, whatever," he said. **

**Renae grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head as she exited the Common Room. Trying her hardest not to laugh, she pictured the look on Draco's face when she had removed her top layer. Soon, she found herself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. **

**"Shit," she said to herself. "Why couldn't they just tell me the password before?" **

**As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Greta came running up the steps. She looked at her sister for a brief moment, and broke into a wide smile. **

**"Hey you!" Renae laughed, hugging her. "I haven't seen you much lately."**

**"You shouldn't be talking," Greta said quietly. "You never come to see me, and Caleb and Derek say the same. You're always off with your friends or that Seamus guy."**

**"Well I'm sorry if I have a social life," she said sarcastically. "Haven't you made any friends?"**

**"A couple, yeah," she muttered. "But you know me. I like to keep to myself."**

**"Yeah," Renae said. "Hey can you let me in to the Common Room?"**

**"Are you allowed?" **

**"Yeah, I've been in there loads of times," Renae replied. "But the guys and Hermione haven't told me the password."**

**"Oh, okay," Greta said. "The password's _dilligrout_."**

**The portrait swung open and they stepped inside.**

**"Thanks Greta, you're a doll," Renae laughed. She hugged her sister again. "And if you ever want to hang out, come find me or ask someone and I'll cancel whatever I have going on. Family first you know?"**

**"Okay," Greta smiled. **

**Renae patted her shoulder and left to join Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus by the fire. She sat on his lap and put her arms around him, extremely cold all of the sudden. **

**"Well that didn't take to long," Harry said. "What did he say?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"About Katie!" **

**"Oh…," Renae laughed. "Well, funny story actually. Now don't get mad when I tell ya'll this, but I didn't actually talk to him about it."**

**"You didn't?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.**

**"Let me explain," Renae said. "Well I basically went undercover and said I don't get to do anything fun here… and we started making out and shit like that. So then I started pulling up his sleeve and he freaked out."**

**"Which arm?" Ron asked.**

**"Left I think," Renae replied. "So Harry's probably on the right track with the Death Eater thing."**

**"I told you!" Harry yelled triumphantly.**

**"Well I didn't say you're right," Renae laughed. "I didn't actually see the mark, but I think he pushed me off of him so I wouldn't see it."**

**"So you're not exactly sure about it," Hermione said. **

**"Right."**

**"Did you really have to do that, though?" Seamus whispered in her ear. **

**"Do what?" Renae said softly, running her fingers through his hair. **

**"Make out with him," he answered. **

**"Oh, don't worry," Renae smiled. "I'm not going to leave you for him. He may be really good and really hot, but you're still better."**

**"You're just saying that," he whispered. **

**"Am not," she answered, putting her head on his chest. "I love you, idiot."**

_**Reviews!**_

**Paprika90- wow… im so lurved! **


End file.
